Harry Potter und die Wächter der Zeit
by TiyomeundImo
Summary: Titeländerung. Einst Das Amulett der Zeit. Das Jahr 2000. Voldemorts Herrschaft ist gausam und Harry hat mehr verloren als er verkraftet. Um dies zu ändern reißt er in die Vergangenheit, doch ist das die Lösung? Ist die Vergangenheit wirklich richtig so?
1. Vorwort

Hallo Liebe Leser und Harry Potter Fans!

Herzlich Willkommen zum Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Imobilus und Missu (Tiyome/Shakko).

Ehe wir zum ersten Kapitel kommen möchten wir euch noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten erzählen.

Die Idee dazu ist auf ganz lustige Art entstanden. Es war prkatisch schon mitten in der Nacht, als Missu Imobilus über ICQ anmailte und meinte sie hätte Bock was zu schreiben.

Imo war zunächst etwas überfordert damit, weil sie so spontan keine Idee hatte, aber je mehr grundlegende Dinge sie klärten, desto klarer hatte Imo vor Augen was man alles machen könnte. Und selbst jetzt fast zwei Wochen später kommen ihr immer mehr Ideen.

Leider haben beide mehrere Baustellen auf denen sie arbeiten und es gibt ja auch noch das reale Leben. Daher kann es mit den Updates ein wenig dauern.

Rechtschreibfehler die ihr findet dürft ihr gern behalten, oder hat jemand Lust den Beta zu machen?

Meldungen dazu bitte per Review oder schreibt eine E-Mail an: tiyomeundimoyahoo.de

Und über Eure Meinung zu dieser Geschichte freuen wir uns selbstverständlich auch.

Und nun noch ein paar Grundlegende Dinge. Die meisten Charaktere gehören Jo, wir haben sie uns nur geliehen. Und Geld verdienen wir hiermit sowieso keins.

Und zum Schluss noch ein paar Warnungen. Die ist eine Zeitreisestory. Es wird höchst Wahrscheinlich eine Lemonszene geben, außerdem ist bei weitem nicht alles Friede, Freude Eierkuchen. Tote gehören von beginn an dazu und es wird auch einige sehr deprimierende Szenen geben. Wer das also nicht mag oder verkraftet, sollte wohl doch besser abstand nehmen.

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

Imobilus und Tiyome.


	2. Schwach und Hilflos

1. Schwach und Hilflos

Ein heißer Sommertag neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Drückend und schwer hing die Hitze des Tages noch in der Luft, während die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank und eine sternenklare, aber sicher nicht kühlere Nacht ankündigte.

Nachdenklich, aber auch traurig stand ein junger Mann, mit schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren, auf einem kleinen Friedhof nahe Goderic's Hollow. Vor ihm ein drei Wochen altes Grab auf dem ein Strauß roter Rosen lag.

Vor drei Wochen hatten die Todesser ihm das Liebste auf der Welt genommen. Seine Ginny. Sie waren grade von einem schnellen Einkauf aus der Winkelgasse gekommen, als man sie auf der kleinen Landstraße überfallen hatte, die zum derzeitigen Hauptquartier des Ordens führte.

Und so sehr Harry und seine Freunde auch in den drei Jahren seit dem Tod ihres Mentors und Schulleiters trainiert hatten, 6 Todesser waren für sie Beide einfach zu viel gewesen. Einzig der Umstand, dass Voldemort Harry offensichtlich erst leiden lassen wollte, verdankte dieser sein Leben. Denn nachdem Ginny hilflos von dem giftgrünen Blitz getroffen worden war, hatten die Todesser Harry lediglich noch etwas gefoltert, ehe sie verschwunden waren.

Wie er es schließlich ins Hauptquartier geschafft hatte, noch dazu mit Ginnys Körper, wusste er nicht mehr. Für ihn hatte jede Erinnerung ein Ende, als Ginny Tod zu Boden gegangen war.

Und nun stand er hier, am Grab des Mädchens das erst im letzten Jahr seine Frau geworden war. Damals waren sie alle für ein paar Stunden glücklich gewesen. Selbst Molly, die nur wenige Wochen davor in einem Überfall ihren Mann verloren hatte, hatte gelächelt.

„Ich schwör dir, ich werde den Mistkerl finden, der das getan hat", murmelte Harry leise und ging dann mit gesenktem Blick weiter zu einem anderen Grab das ganz in der Nähe.

Der Name Remus Lupin zierte den Stein, gefolgt von einem Todesdatum das nun bald zwei Jahre in der Vergangenheit lag. Und zur Abwechselung waren die Todesser dieses Mal nicht Schuld. Zumindest nicht direkt. Sie hatten das Ministerium die Arbeit machen lassen.

Remus war nämlich aufgrund von zweifelhaften Beweisen für einen gesuchten Mehrfachmörder gehalten worden und im Übereifer und wegen des Ansehens vor der Bevölkerung hatte man Remus dann zum Tod durch eine Silberkugel verurteilt. Ganz im Sinne der neusten Gesetze für Werwölfe.

Harry hatte getobt vor Wut und war bereit gewesen sämtliche Zauberschwüre der Welt abzulegen, um zu bezeugen das Remus vollkommen unschuldig war. Aber Scimegour hatte nicht zuhören wollen. Ihm war es gleich was Harry sagte. Und da nicht mal drei Tage nach der Verurteilung Vollmond war, hatte man diese Gelegenheit gleich genutzt und Harrys letzte Brücke zu seinen Eltern noch während der Wandlung hingerichtet.

Zum großen entsetzten von Tonks, Remus Verlobter, und Harry waren zwei Tage nach Remus Beisetzung, der Minister hatte ihnen gnädigerweise Remus den Körper überlassen, war Kingsley dann dem waren Mörder auf die Schliche gekommen. Einen Monat später war er gefasst worden und hatte unter Veritaserum gestanden, dass er die Beiweise im Auftrag des Lords so gelegt hatte, das sie auf Harrys Freund hindeuten.

Zu mehr als eine finanzielle Entschädigung und eine kurze Entschuldigung des Ministers war aber keiner Bereit gewesen. Sicher konnte man den Tod nicht ungeschehen machen, aber Harry hatte wenigstens gehofft, dass man Remus Namen wieder rein waschen würde.

Stattdessen hatte man den ehemaligen Gryffindor Stillschweigen schwören lassen und im selben Atemzug hatte Scimegour sich auch noch erdreistet einen neuen Versuch zu wagen Harry für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen.

Ein leichtes lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des mittlerweile 20 jährigen. Er hatte den Minister tatsächlich mit dem Zauberstab bedroht und ihm klar gemacht, das es besser niemand aus seinem Verein mehr wagen sollte, einen seiner Freunde in dieser Weise zu verdächtigen und einer schnellen Strafe zuzuführen. Andernfalls würde man sich mit ihm in einer Form auseinander setzen müssen, die keinem Gefallen würde.

Wobei er damit sicherlich nicht gemeint hatte, den Minister oder sonst wen anzugreifen. Das wäre Maßlos übertrieben gewesen, so stark war er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht.

Dennoch hatte der Minister die Warnung verstanden, denn es gab ziemlich gründliche Untersuchungen, wenn jemand aus Harrys Freundeskreis unter irgendeinem Verdacht stand. Etwas das aber nur noch zwei Mal der Fall gewesen war und schlichtweg auf einem Missverständnis beruhte.

Unweit neben Remus fand sich das Grab von Harrys Eltern dessen Stein auch eine Erinnerung an seinen Paten trug. Diese hatte Harry selbst kurz nach seinem sechsten Schuljahr dort hingesetzt, bei seinem ersten Besuch hier. Doch auch dort einen Blumenstrauß nieder zu legen, dazu kam er nicht mehr.

Ron und Hermine, die an den Toren auf ihn gewartet und auch Wache gestanden hatten, kamen, verfolgt von mehren Flüchen, über den Friedhof gerannt, während sie selbst sich nur über die Schulter feuernd verteidigten.

Unerwarteter Weise war es lediglich ein Todesser der die beiden verfolgte. 

Ursprünglich zu zweit gewesen, war es nur Theodor Nott, der bis zum Ende durchgehalten und die beiden, ihm so verhassten Gryffindors bis zu den Gräbern verfolgt hatte.

Sein Partner Blaise Zabini, der mit ihm gegangen war und ihm als Unterstützung gedient hatte - die Granger hatte schließlich eine Menge drauf für ein Schlammblut - war vor vorher zu Boden gegangen, weil ihn ausgerechnet ein harter Treffer von Weasley getroffen hatte.

Nott hatte es bis heute nicht verkraftet, das sein Vater in Askaban saß und das nur wegen diesem verdammten Harry Potter. Aber die letzten Überfälle hatten ihn dazu bekräftigt nun seiner eigenen Rache nachzugehen. Er würde Potter büßen lassen, für das was dieser seinem Vater angetan hatte.

Ein leicht irres Funkeln konnte man in Notts Augen ausmachen und es schien stärker zu werden, als er die ihm so verhasste Person in einigen Metern Entfernung sah und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, was das Gesamtbild noch zu verstärken schien.

Den Angriffen von Weasley und Granger gekonnt ausweichend, hatte er nun nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen: den Tod von Harry Potter! Er würde von Voldemort königlich entlohnt werden. Ja genau das würde er und seinen Vater hätte er ebenfalls gerächt.

Seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand haltend schienen die beiden anderen aus dem Sichtfeld zu verschwimmen, er beachtete sie gar nicht mehr. "Gut dass du dich auf einem Friedhof befindest, Potter...", zischte Nott, noch immer mit diesem Grinsen auf den Lippen, "...das wird es für die Bestatter wesentlich einfacher machen, wenn sie deine zerfledderten Überreste auffinden werden..."

Nott hob seinen Zauberstab und brauchte den Spruch noch nicht einmal aussprechen, schrie ihn aber dennoch regelrecht heraus, obgleich seiner inneren Anspannung: "SECTRUMSEMPRA!"

Schon als Harry die ersten Flüche gesehen hatte, war der Strauß Blumen unliebsam bei Seite geflogen und mit einer leichten Drehbewegung des rechten Handgelenks, sein Stab aus dem Holster seines Unterarms gesprungen. Eine nützliche kleine Erfindung die in erster Linie die Auroren verwendeten, die er aber ungemein praktisch fand, immerhin konnte man ihm so den Stab nicht einfach so entwenden.

Mit einem eilig beschworenen Schild, blockte Harry den mehr als nur unangenehmen Fluch aus und jagte dem nicht vermummten Todesser einen Schocker auf den Hals. Dann aber weiteten sich seine Augen einen kurzem Moment lang. Denn er hatte erkannt, wen er dort vor sich hatte. „Nott!" fauchte er. „Könnt ihr mich nicht wenigstens Hier in ruhe lassen?"

"Nein, Potter!", fauchte Nott, der ebenfalls einen Schutzzauber heraufbeschworen hatte, da er sich sicher war, dass der unvermeidliche Kampf mit Harry Potter wesentlich härter werden würde, als mit dessen Fußvolk.

Hermine hatte unterdessen sich eine Deckung hinter einem großen Grabstein gesucht und verbannt ihren blutenden linken Arm mit einem Fetzen ihres Umhangs. Zabini hatte sie mit einem Fluch gestreift, ehe Ron ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler gnadenlos niedergestreckt hatte.

Kurz kniff sie die Augen zusammen als die den Knoten mit der rechten Hand und den Zähnen fest zusammenzog. aber das war schnell vergessen. Es war keine Zeit für Tränen. Dazu war die Situation zu gefährlich. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal das sie so handelte.

Ron kauerte dagegen hinter einem Baum auf der anderen Seite seines Freundes. Er war ziemlich außer Puste, waren sie doch ein ganzes Stück gerannt. Außerdem galt seine Sorge Hermine, die in die andere Richtung ausgewichen war.

Dann aber entdeckte er sie, wie sie einen Fluch in Richtung von Theodore Nott schleuderte was ihn kurz erleichtert aufseufzen ließ, ehe er selbst ebenfalls einen Schocker in die Richtung des Angreifers jagte, der er offensichtlich auf Harry abgesehen hatte.

Der Schockzauber brachte den Todesser doch zumindest zum wanken und einen Schritt zur Seite taumeln, was ihn wahrscheinlich mit mehr Glück als Verstand den Hals vor dem anderen Zauber rettete.

Nott hatte in seiner Ausbildung nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf Verteidigung gelegt. Für ihn war der Angriff die beste Verteidigung. Den Fluch von Granger hätte er wohl nicht so einfach überstanden, als die Druckwelle des Zaubers an ihm vorbeizischte drehte er ruckartig den Kopf in die Richtung aus welcher der Angriff gekommen war.

"Verdammtes Schlammblut!", fluchte er wollte und ihr bereits eine passende Antwort zu ihrem Fluch geben, als er hart an der Seite getroffen wurde, durch den Angriff der diesmal aus der anderen Richtung kam, von dem Weasley Jungen. 

Dieser brachte den Schutzzauber dann zum zerbrechen. 

Verdammt, er war umzingelt. Er durfte nicht verlieren, nein das durfte er wirklich nicht. diese drei Missgeburten würden ihn nicht erledigen. Nott wollte seinen Vater rächen, und er durfte nicht klein bei geben, nein niemals! 

Sofort stand er auf, beflügelt von Hass und Wut und schleuderte Hermine und Ron direkt hinter einander den Sectumsempra entgegen, wobei er unweigerlich Harry aus den Augen lassen musste.

Ron beschwor eilig das Schild das den Fluch blocken würde und setzte dann einen eigenen Fluch nach, der dem seines besten Freundes hinterher sauste.

Hermine hatte sich nur hinter den Grabstein geduckt und ließ den Fluch einfach über sich hinwegfegen, um dann ebenfalls sofort nachzusetzen.

Harry blieb stehen wo er war. Er würde sich nicht verstecken, egal wie gefährlich das war und er Remus praktisch hören konnte, wie der ihn anflehte sich nicht selbst umzubringen.

Aber seit dem Tod von Ginny war ihm das alles ziemlich egal geworden. Er wollte nur noch eines. Den letzten Horkruxe vernichten und dann Voldemort mit ins Grab nehmen, um wieder bei seiner Geliebten sein zu können.

Zwei weitere Flüche jagte er auf Nott und rief ihm zu: „Wenn du was von mir willst, las meine Freunde in Ruhe. Wir klären das unter uns!"

Nott warf es erneut zu Boden als zumindest einer der Angriffe von Potter ihn getroffen hatte.

Er musste wirklich aus purer Verzweiflung handeln, denn er schwankte gefährlich, als er es wieder geschafft hatte auf den Beinen zu stehen.

"Ihr gehört alle ins Grab..." knurrte er, während er bebte wie ein gereiztes Tier. 

"Ich werde euch alle drei umbringen! Niemand befleckt die Ehre eines Nott! Und schon mal gar nicht du, Potter, oder deine dreckigen kleinen Freunde da!"

"Die schon Mal gar nicht...", kam es von Zabini, der sich wider aller Erwartungen wirklich noch aufgerappelt hatte und Nott gefolgt war.

Er hatte sich bereits an Granger herangeschlichen und war auch nicht bemerkt worden, da sich alle auf Nott konzentriert hatten. So hatte er sie mit dem Schwebezauber vom Boden abheben lassen und Weasley lag wenige Sekunden später unter dem Klammerfluch bewegungsunfähig am Boden. 

Es hatte den dunkelhäutigen nicht ein Wort gekostet die beiden Freunde des legendären Harry Potter außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und da Zabini genau wusste dass diese Granger steht's das letzte Wort haben musste, belastete er sie auch gleich noch mit einem Silencio, damit sie nicht irgendeinen Gegenzauber aus ihrem Schlammblütermund aussprach.

Hermine hatte aufschreien wollen als ein Zauber sie in die Luft hob, aber ihre Stimme war vollkommen tonlos. Sie musste zusehen wie Ron von dem Petrificus totalus getroffen zu Boden ging und sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Nur sein Blick sprach noch von Entsetzen.

Harry hatte nur aus dem Augenwinkel den Lähmfluch an sich vorbei sausen sehen, aber weder die Zeit gehab etwas gegen diesen zu tun, oder auch nur Ron zu warnen.

Und auch sein Freund schien davon überrascht zu werden, denn er wehrte sich nicht.

Und dann fand Harry den Urheber des Fluches der zu allem Überfluss auch noch Hermine hatte.

Harry sah von einem zum anderen während seine Gedanken rasten und sein Puls sich steigerte.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe. Sie haben euch nichts getan. Ihr wollt doch nur mich. Für mich bekommt ihr doch die Belohnung", sagte Harry fest. „Also. Lasst sie in Ruhe. Ich schick sie mit einem Portschlüssel weg und wir regeln das unter uns. Nur wir drei."

Er war sich sicher keine absoluten Vollidioten vor sich zu haben. Das waren andere in seinem Jahrgang gewesen. Sie würden nicht darauf eingehen, aber es gab Harry die Zeit um sich zu konzentrieren.

Stablose Magie hatte er noch nie wirklich gekonnt. Nur wenn sein Leben davon abhing war er in der Lage gewesen sie zu nutzen. Und dann auch nur einen Aufrufezauber um seinen Stab wider in die Finger zu bekommen, oder einen schwachen Schild der ihn mäßig geschützt hatte.

Allerdings wusste er wie es in der Theorie ging. Starke Konzentration auf den Zauber den man wirken wollte. Noch mehr, wurde dieser Zauber auch Wortlos gesprochen. Und genau das musste er tun. Todesser waren zu allem entschlossen, vor allem wenn es um ihn ging, das hatte er inzwischen gelernt.

"Du bist ja so ein Held, Potter", gab Nott spöttisch von sich. Und ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, was der andere vorhatte, aber Nott wusste dass Potter eine Niete war in stabloser Magie war. Wenigstens etwas, was das Wunderkind Potter nicht auf die Reihe bekam.

"Ich denke, wir werden für die beiden hier", Blaise schritt zu Ron hinüber und zog Hermine mit sich, "ebenfalls eine satte Belohnung bekommen. Für ein Schlammblut so oder so, aber was das Wiesel angeht... zwei von denen haben wir ja schon von deiner Anwesenheit befreit, Potter. Ich denke einer mehr schadet auch nicht mehr. Glaubst du nicht auch... Potter?" 

Nur als eine Art kleinen Vorgeschmack trat er Ron mit voller Wucht gegen die Rippen, ehe er, bloß um Harry zu ärgern "Crucio!" aussprach und sich daran ergötzte, wie der rothaarige, vor ihm auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen wand wie ein Wurm.

Harry gönnte sich die Freiheit den Slytherin für eine Sekunde mit einem tödlichen Blick zu bedenken und die neue Situation schnell zu analysieren. Dann riss er seinen Stab in einer fließenden Bewegung zu Zabini herum und jagte ihm einen stummen Schocker auf den Hals, während er im nächsten Moment Hermine mit der ausgestreckten Hand und einem fast schon geschrieenen: „Finite Incantatem!" von den beiden Zaubern zu befreien die sie hielten.

Hermine, kaum das sie sich wieder rühren konnte packte Rons Stab und richtete ihn auf den Slytherin der ihr am nächsten war, um ihm ebenfalls einen Schockzauber zu verpassen. Leider war es für sie das erste Mal, das sie mit einem anderen Stab Kämpfte. Dementsprechend heftig war der Zauber des Stück Holzes mit magischem Kern in ihrer Hand.

Nott reagierte fast im selben Moment, als Harry seine Freundin von den Flüchen befreite. Er konnte zwar nicht verhindern, dass Granger Blaise mit dem Schockzauber traf, aber in einem erneuten Anflug von Hass schrie er den Zauber aus, den Harry nur zu gut kennen durfte: "Avada Kedavra!" 

Der Fluch traf Hermine augenblicklich und kein Schmerzenslaut trat über ihre Lippen. Lediglich die grünen Lichtblitze blendeten für einen kurzen Moment die anderen Anwesenden. 

Und als die Blitze sich gelegt hatten, lag Hermines Körper leblos am Boden. 

"Nummer eins", sagte Nott höhnisch, wappnete sich mit einem Schutzzauber gegen den garantiert folgenden Angriff von Potter.

Harry hatte nur zusehen können. Wieder einmal hatte er nur zusehen können. Seine Beste Freundin war gestoben wegen ihm. Fest presste er die Lippen zusammen während er einen Kurzen Blick auf Rons erstarrten Gesichtsichtsausdruck warf.

Um Zabini musste er sich nicht mehr kümmern. Der lag geschockt und damit Ohnmächtig auf dem Boden.

„Das wirst du mir Büßen", zischte Harry leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab fest auf ihn.

Seine Wut war in diesem Moment kaum greifbar. Einzig und allein seine in den letzten Drei Jahren mühsam antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte, dass er ebenfalls den Todesfluch benutzte, oder einen anderen der Unverzeihlichen.

„Stupor! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus! Sectumsempra!" donnerte dann Harrys Stimme über den Friedhof währen der die Flüche in alle Richtungen um Nott verteilte. Einer würde ihn sicherlich treffen.

Ron dagegen lag stocksteif da und sein Herz wollte in tausend Stücke zerspringen, als seine Freundin von dem Todesfluch getroffen wurde.

Freundin?

Nein Hermine war mehr als seine Freundin, gewesen. Er hatte sie geliebt. Von ganzem Herzen hatte er Hermine geliebt und sie hatte es nicht erfahren. Er hatte in den letzen Jahren nicht den Mut gefunden ihr zu sagen was er empfand, auch wenn Harry ihm noch so oft dazu geraten hatte.

Und nun? Nun war sie Tod. Ermordet von Nott, diesem dreckigen Todesser. Umbringen wollte er diese Schlange. Mit bloßen Händen erwürgen.

Mit aller Macht stemmte er sich gegen die Fesseln des Klammerfluchs an. So fest er konnte konzentrierte er sich auf den Zauber der ihn befreien würde. Und noch während Harry dabei war Nott mit Flüchen einzudecken konnte er sich befreien.

Wie er seinen Stab auf einmal in die Hand bekommen hatte, wusste er nicht, aber der geschriene: „AVADA KEDARVA!" kam aus tiefstem Herzen.

Nott hatte sich zwar auf die Angriffe von Harry vorbereitet, aber die Barriere zerbröselte mehr und mehr, mit jedem weiterem Fluch, der auf ihn traf. 

Mit mehr oder minderem Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass Weasley sich von dem Klammerfluch befreit hatte. 

Noch während er durch Sectumsempra unter einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei rückwärts stolperte , hielt er seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, schleuderte seinerseits ebenfalls noch einen Todesfluch auf Ron, ehe er durch den grünen Lichtblitz von einem Moment auf den anderen ins Jenseits befördert wurde und nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, wie Ron ebenfalls leblos zu Boden fiel.

Harry starrte Hilflos auf Rons toten Köper und sackte dann auf die Knie. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das war alles ein Böser Alptraum. Sein sehr böser Alptraum wie er sie so oft schon gehabt hatte. Gleich würde er aufwachen und alles war wieder in Ordnung. Ganz sicher war es das.

Minutenlang saß Harry so da, aber das was er sich so sehr wünschte, geschah nicht. Er wachte nicht auf und langsam sickerte auch in seinen Verstand die Tatsache, dass seine besten Freunde tot waren. Die beiden Menschen denen er noch bedingungslos sein Leben anvertraut hätte, waren nicht mehr bei ihm.

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Tränen vor Wut, und Trauer. Der Schmerz eines tiefen Verlustes brannte sich in seine Seele. Alle hatte er sie verloren. So viele seiner Freunde waren umgekommen, von Ordensmitgliedern ganz zu schweigen. Dieser ganze verdammte Krieg war nur noch eine einzige Hölle für ihn.

Der Tränen verschleierte Blick wanderte zu Hermines totem Körper und von da aus zu Zabini. Er starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang an, ehe er sich einmal umsah. Er war immer noch allein. Keine weiteren Todesser in sichtweite. Oder auch Auroren.

Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und richtete ihn auf den anderen Todesser. Einer dieser Mörder, die so vielen Menschen Leid gebracht hatten. Er hatte den Tod verdient. Mehr als das, eigentlich.

Minuten saß Harry so da, tat aber nichts. Warum wusste er aber nicht. er war sich sicher dass er es konnte. Er hatte es schon vor jahren gelernt für den Finalen Kampf. Aber warum er es jetztnciht einfach tat, wusste er nicht.

Mit einem seufzten ließ er den Stab sinken und Kroch rüber zu Hermine. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Ich werde es wieder gut machen", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich werde alles wieder gut machen."

Mit zitternden Händen schloss er ihre ins leere starrenden ausdrucklosen Augen und kam dann wankend auf die Füße.

Ähnlich verfuhr er mit Ron. Auch ihm schwor er dass er es wieder gut machen würde, ehe er ihm die Augen schloss. Nott schenkte er keinen weiteren Blick. Stattdessen wanderte er ich Zabini zu, fesselte ihn mit und belegte ihn mit Bannsprüchen die dafür sorgten das der Zauberer nicht ohne ihn würde apparieren können.

Erst dann weckte er ihn und zog ihn auf die Beine. Den Zauberstab des anderen hatte er schon längst eingesteckt. „Gib mir nur einen Grund Zabini, einen einzigen merlinverdammten Grund und ich werde sich so lang Foltern bis du nicht mehr weißt wer du bist", zischte er ihm zu ehe er einen Schwebezauber auf die drei toten Köper sprach.

Blaise glaubte nicht was er da hörte.  
Vielleicht täuschte er sich, immerhin war er von dem Schockzauber noch ein wenig neben der Spur. Es fiel ihm schwer die Augen offen zu halten, aber dennoch konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

Zwar war es ihnen nicht gelungen - noch nicht gelungen - Potter zu erledigen, aber so wie es aussah hatte zumindest Nott es geschafft die beiden 'Schutzschilder' zu erledigen. 

Potter würde völlig schutzlos sein, er hatte niemanden mehr, der ihm den Rücken frei hielt.

"Wie fühlt es sich an, so alleine... Potter?", grinste Zabini.

Harry starte den Slytherin nur finster an und disapparierte dann mit ihm ins nächste Aurorenbüro wo er ihn einsperren ließ. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ihr schon gewonnen habt, Zabini. Mich werdet ihr nicht brechen. Ihr habt mir schon zu viel genommen, als das es mir noch wehtun könnte."

Damit ließ er ihn stehen und verschwand wieder. Er musste Rons Mutter informieren. Etwas das ihm nicht grade leicht fiel, denn er wusste nun schon, dass Molly dran zerbrechen würde. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum ihn sein Weg in die Winkelgasse führte, direkt zum Laden von Rons Zwillingsbrüdern.

Sie würden ihrer Mutter das wesendlich schonender beibringen können als er dazu in der Lage war.

Sicher war das Feige, vor allem nach all den Jahren in denen er im Fuchsbau Willkommen gewesen war, aber schon die Nachricht von Ginnys Tod hatte Molly in die Knie gezwungen und das wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben.

So stark er sich auch grade vor diesem Todesser gegeben hatte, er fühlte sich einfach nur schwach und Hilflos.


	3. Tempus Permutare

2. Tempus Permutare

Auch wenn die Tage immer schlechter zu werden schienen, so hatten die Zwillingsbrüder noch immer ein Geschäft zu führen. Auch wenn man es nicht erwartet hätte, so war der Scherzartikelladen am laufen, vielleicht nicht so gut wie ganz am Anfang, aber man konnte nicht klagen, die Kasse klingelte immer noch. Schließlich brauchten alle in harten Zeiten immer noch etwas Aufmunterung. Und wo bekam man diese her, wenn nicht in Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze? 

Als Harry in den Laden eintrat, kam Fred gleich au ihn zu ihm, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Zwar war es erst 3 Wochen her, dass sie ihre einzige Schwester verloren hatten, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran weitere Scherzartikel zu entwickeln und zu verkaufen.  
Ginny hätte es so gewollt, darin waren sie sich sicher. Genauso wie es ihr Vater so gewollt hätte. 

Niemand konnte bestreiten dass der Schmerz immer noch tief saß, aber das Leben musste weiter gehen. Man konnte die Toten nicht zurückholen. Das einzige was man tun konnte, war die guten Erinnerungen behalten.

"Sie dir das an Harry!", rief Fred atemlos und drängte sich an den Kunden vorbei. "Wir haben einen neuen Renner!" 

Fred zog ein kleines, unscheinbares schwarzes Bällchen aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt ihn Harry hin. Weiterhin grinste er schelmisch.

Harry warf nur einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Kugel.

„Könnten wir ins Nebenzimmer gehen?" bat er dann leise. Ihm war nicht wirklich danach, sich jetzt mit Scherzartikeln auseinander zu setzen. „Und wenn du George holen würdest…", setzt er noch nach.

Das er auch gern was Starkes zu trinken hätte, ließ er außen vor. Es hatte ihm schon nichts gebracht, sich nach Ginnys Tod die Kannte zu geben. Also würde es jetzt auch nicht helfen. Es machte ihn nur unaufmerksam und leichtsinnig.

Freds Grinsen schwand in ein Lächeln und nach und nach schwand auch dieses. Irgendwas war passiert nur was passiert war... darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken, denn in seinem Magen machte sich jetzt schon ein flaues Gefühl breit.

"Klar... geh schon mal vor..." 

Nachlässig steckte er das Bällchen wieder in die Tasche und schritt durch die Kundenmenge, nach vorne zum Tresen, wo George fleißig am kassieren war, zusammen mit Katie Bell, die sich vor längerem dafür bereit gestellt hatte den Weasleys in ihrem Geschäft zu helfen, wo der Ansturm doch immer noch ziemlich hoch war. 

Sie hatte sich vom Fluch des verhexten Opalhalsband vor einigen Jahren recht schnell erholt gehabt und war kurz darauf bei den Weasleys angefangen.

"Katie übernimm mal kurz", meinte Fred, und bedeutete George mit ins Nebenzimmer zu kommen. "Harry will mit uns sprechen..." meinte er raunend. Fred konnte es sich denken, er konnte es sich verflucht noch mal denken...

George war überrascht. Vor allem darüber seinen Bruder so… besorgt zu sehen. Grade eben war er noch gut gelaunt gewesen und nun?

„Was ist denn los?" fragte er, aber erhielt lediglich die Antwort, dass Fred es selbst noch nicht wusste.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Hinterzimmer und genau wie seinem Zwilling wurde nun auch George bewusst, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Es musste etwas geschehen sein.

Harry war nach hinten gegangen und hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen, bis die Zwillinge den Raum betraten. Nun stand er ihnen gegenüber und sah den beiden in die Augen.

„Es ist besser ihr setzt euch", meinte er.

George bekam ein Flaues Gefühl im Magen. „Was ist los?" fragte er leise, kaum das er auf einer Holzkiste, immerhin waren sie hier eigentlich im Lager, platzgenommen hatten.

Fred ließ sich gleich neben George nieder und starrte zu Harry. 

Dessen grüne, sonst so entschlossene Augen, wirkten Unsicher. Genauso wie damals... wie vor drei Wochen.

"Was ist mit Ron?" fragte Fred gerade heraus.

Es konnte nur um Ron gehen, oder um ihre Mutter. Aber eigentlich konnte es nur Ron sein, da Harry und Ron so gesehen fast unzertrennlich waren. Stumm betete Fred, dass es nicht das war, was er glaubte. Ron lag 'bloß' im St. Mungos...

Harry senkte den Blick. „Wir.. wir waren bei meinen Eltern und… Ginny", begann er stockend während sich seine Hände in deinen Umhang vergruben und er sich zwingen musste den beiden in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wir… wir wurden überfallen", sagte er leise und berichtete ihnen dann was vorgefallen war. Wie erst Hermine und dann auch Ron starb, ohne dass er etwas hätte tun können. Aber hatte er das wirklich nicht gekonnt? Es waren nur zwei verdammte Todesser gewesen. Zwei merlinverdammte Todesser mit denen sie zur Schule gegangen waren. Keine hochrangigen aus dem Inneren Kreis oder gar Voldemort selbst. Nein. Todesser in ihrem Alter.

Als er fertig war saß Harry selbst auch auf einer Kiste, starrte zu Boden und rang mit den Tränen, während er sich auch auf alle Schuldzuweisungen der beiden gefasst machte.

George schluckte schwer und brauchte um das zu begreifen. Ron war Tod. Diese elenden Bastarde hatten noch einen aus ihrer Familie erwischt. Sie hatten den kleinen Ronny erwischt. Nicht genug, dass sie ihren Vater ermordet hatten und ihre kleine Schwester, nein. Nun auch noch Ron.

Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie ihre Mutter darauf reagieren würde. Bill und Charly waren im Ausland für den Orden unterwegs. Unerreichbar. Percy… der stand unwiderlegbar hinter dem Minister. Er hatte sich sogar erdreistet auf der Beerdigung ihrer Schwester die Presse mit zuschleppen die dann Harry belagert hatte.

Ihre Mutter hatte nur noch sie. Aber… „Du warst noch nicht bei Mum, oder?" fragte George mit einer von Trauer gezeichneter Stimme.

Fred hatte eine ganze Weile gar nichts gesagt.  
Und es war doch so eingetreten. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Dann stand Fred auf und trat unwillkürlich in eine der herumstehenden Holzkisten.

"Diese verdammten Dreckskerle!" fluchte er und schlug mit der geschlossenen Handfläche gegen eine steinerne Wand. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet. Aber jetzt, wo Harry es ausgesprochen hatte, war der Schock doch groß. 

"Dafür werden diese Schweine büßen, diese dreckigen Schlangen, diese..."  
Fred schnappte einmal nach Luft und drehte sich zu Harry um, als George die letzte Frage gestellt hatte.

Harry senkte beschämt den Blick. „Ich konnte es nicht", sagte er leise nun doch in Tränen ausbrechend. Zu tief saß noch der Schmerz den er bei Molly ausgelöst hatte, als er ihr sagen musste, das Ginny ermordet worden war.

Ihr jetzt schon wieder eine Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen, brachte er einfach nicht fertig.

Hatte George grade noch ebenfalls eine Hand zur Faust geballt aus Wut auf diese Bastarde die langsam ihre Familie zerstörten, riss er sich nun zusammen.

„Ich geh und sag es ihr", meinte er leise und stand auf. „Komm heute Abend vorbei."

George verstand, dass Harry es ihrer Mutter nicht selbst sagen konnte. Schon Ginnys Tod hatte sie beide sehr mitgenommen. Und Harry und Ron waren fast so was wie Brüder gewesen. Zwei so schwere Verluste nacheinander konnte kaum einer verkraften.

Freds Blick blieb an George hängen.

"Ich komme mit dir.", meinte er, auch wenn man ihm ansah dass es wirklich Überwindung kostete. Es brach ihm jetzt schon das Herz, wenn er daran dachte wie die Reaktion ihrer Mum aussehen würde.

Er ging zu Harry und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Wir werden es ihr schonend beibringen.", sagte er. "Du solltest auch nach Hause gehen."

Es war eine schreckliche Nachricht. Mehr als schrecklich. Denn es war ja nicht nur Ron gewesen, der nun nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte, sondern auch Hermine. Und Hermine hatte genauso zur Familie gehört wie alle anderen auch. "Wir müssen auch überlegen, wie wir es am besten den Grangers beibringen. Ich krieg das Kotzen, wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie einer dieser Typen aus dem Ministerium bei ihnen auftauchen und ihnen die Nachricht überbringen, ohne auch nur die geringste Anteilnahme von sich zu geben..."

Harry atmete tief durch. „Das mach ich. Mich kennen sie und ich denke ich kann ihnen das am besten erklären", sagte Harry. Außerdem würde er zu Hause vollkommen durchdrehen. Und wenn er wenigstens das Übernahm, kam er sich nicht wie ein totaler Feigling vor.

George nickte und ging dann zu Katie um ihr zu sagen was passiert war und wo sie hingehen würden.

Fred drehte sich um und ging somit auch wieder in den Verkaufsraum. Wo waren nur die Zeiten in Hogwarts geblieben?

Er sah kurz zu George, der Katie das Geschehene erzählte. Diese hatte die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen und schenkte George eine mitfühlende Umarmung. Sie würde solange auf den Laden aufpassen und am Abend auch schließen.

Fred verließ den Laden und wartete draußen auf seinen Bruder. Ron war so eine Nervensäge gewesen und jetzt war er nicht mehr da...

Harrys Besuch bei Hermines Familie war nervenaufreibend für den jungen Mann. Sicher machten die Grangers ihm keine Vorwürfe, dass er ihre Tochter nicht hatte schützen können. Sie wussten über die Gefahren in der Welt ihres Mädchens Bescheid, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich schlecht. Dem Orden, oder besser Minerva McGonagall, hatte er nur eine Kurze Nachricht mit seinem Patronus zukommen lassen, weil er es einfach nicht fertig gebracht hatte, noch jemandem zu erzählen was geschehen war.

Und dann war er nach Hause gegangen, wo eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey ihn letztendlich doch verführt hatte, sich sinnlos voll laufen zu lassen, um zu vergessen. Deswegen hatte er es am Abend auch nicht mehr geschafft, zu Molly zu gehen. Er hatte schon selig im Rausch des Alkohols geschlafen.

Zwei Tage nach dem Unglück war es das zusammentreffen dann aber unvermeidbar gewesen, denn von der Beisetzung hatte Harry nicht fern bleiben wollen. Und wie erwartet hatte Molly in schluchzend in den Arm genommen und wohl 100 Mal gesagt, wie glücklich sie war das es ihm gut ginge und diese Bestien ihm nichts angetan hatten.

Harry war das schon auf die Nerven gegangen und als das dann auch noch auf dem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit dem Orden erneut zur Sprache kam platzte Harry entgültig der Kragen.

„Lieber wäre ich drauf gegangen!", hatte er Molly angefaucht. „Dann würde Ginny und leben! Und Ron und Hermine auch! Und Sirius und weiß Merlin wer sonst noch alles!"

Dann war er mit einer knallenden Küchentür gegangen und hatte sich auf dem Friedhof verkrochen, obwohl es in strömen geregnet hatte.

Stundenlang hatte er so dagesessen, geheult wie ein Schlosshund, fast bis zum morgengrauen. Und er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. So durfte es Merlin verdammt nicht weiter gehen. Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Seine Wahre macht war die Liebe? Wie sollte er Liebe empfinden wenn da keiner mehr war? Wenn alle die er je wirklich geliebt hatte, ihn verlassen hatten! Ermordet worden waren! Wie sollte er da Voldemort besiegen?

Gar nicht. Das war die einfache Antwort. Er würde ihn nicht besiegen können. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Dazu war es zu spät. Voldemort war zu mächtig geworden.

Entschlossen hatte Harry sich erhoben. Es gab nur noch einen Weg dieses Problem zu lösen. Er musste dorthin wo Voldemort noch nicht mächtig war. Wo er mit ihm fertig werden würde. In die Vergangenheit.

Zwei Tage verbrachte Harry in der Bibliothek der Blacks. Er wusste, dass er auf der Suche nach einem Weg die Horkruxe zu vernichten etwas über ein Amulett gelesen hatte, das es einem ermöglichte durch die Zeit zu reisen. Hin und auch zurück. Sogar über den Zeitpunkt der eigenen Geburt hinaus. Damals hatten sie noch geflachst, dass es doch die Lösung wäre. Sie könnten einfach die Zeugung von Tom Riddle verhindern. Oder den Tod von Harrys Eltern, die Auferstehung Voldemorts.

Dass jemals aus diesen Aufheiterungen ernst werden sollte… damit hatte er nie gerechnet.

Nach einer schier endlosen Suche nur unterbrochen von Pausen um menschliche Bedürfnisse zu erledigen oder etwas von dem zu Essen was Dobby ihm regelrecht aufzwang fand er es schließlich.

Das Tempus permutare Medaillon.

Ein Handflächengroßes goldenes Amulett das nach der Zeichnung zu Urteilen aus mehreren ineinander liegenden Ringen mit römischen Zahlen bestand. Laut der Beschreibung musste darüber eingestellt werden, in welches Jahr man zurück wollte. Sogar Monat und Tag konnten bestimmt werden.

Leider war es ein Gegenstand den Niemand besitzen drufte, um Missbrauch zu vermeiden. Außerdem gehörte auch ein Ritual dazu, zu dem man schwarzmagische Zutaten brauchte.

Aber das war nicht das größte Problem. Harry kannte die Nokturngasse ziemlich gut. Er würde an die Sachen schon ran kommen. Das größere Problem war, an das Amulett zu kommen. Denn schwarzmagische oder verbotene Gegenstände wurden in aller Regel im Ministerium aufbewahrt.

Und allein würde er niemals dort ran kommen. Er mochte zwar der Junge der Lebt sein, aber Scimegour und er hassten sich seit der Sache mit Remus bis aufs Blut. Und so einen Gegenstand würde der Zaubereiminister niemals freiwillig rausrücken. Schon gar nicht für das was er plante. Er brauchte also Hilfe. Hilfe von Menschen denen er vertraute und die ebensoviel verloren hatte wie er.

Er brauchte die Hilfe der Zwillinge.

Die Buchseite einfach raus reisend sprang er auf und eilte in die Winkelgasse. Ihm war es egal das er sich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr rasiert hatte, oder umgezogen. Dazu war später noch Zeit.


	4. Vorbereitungen

Hallo und guten Abend.

Ja, lang ist es her, aber wir leben noch und haben diese Geschichte noch nicht aufgegeben. Wir arbeiten fleißig weiter, auch wenn es zeitweise und langsam foran geht.

Als kleine Entschädigung gibt es hier auch gleich zwei Kapitel. smile

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, wir haben uns darüber riesig gefreut und hoffen das ihr uns noch nicht vergessen habt.

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Eure Tiyome und Imo

Vorbereitungen

Die letzten Tage waren Fred und Katie alleine in der Winkelgasse gewesen, während sich George um ihre Mum kümmerte und sie getröstete. Fred wäre im Fuchsbau einfach nur verrückt geworden und er wollte auch nicht das Katie allein den Laden schmiss, auch wenn sie beteuerte das dies kein Problem sei.

Als Harry den Laden betrat sah Fred gleich das volle Elend. Harry sah aus als ob er die letzten Tage nicht geschlafen hatte und auch so mit den Nerven ziemlich fertig war. Er ging auf den jüngeren zu und sagte: "Harry, du siehst richtig beschissen aus...

„Danke", meinte Harry nur und zog Fred dann mit ins Nebenzimmer, wo er ihm die Buchseite in die Hand drückte. „Ließ und sag mir, was du davon hältst."

Perplex den anderen und den Fetzen Papier ansehend legte Fred seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und nahm die Zettel dann zur Hand. Stillschweigend las er das dort Niedergeschriebene und sah dann wieder zu Harry.

"Ok, damit ich das richtig verstehe: Du willst eine Zeitreise machen, brauchst dafür aber die Gegenstände für das Ritual?" Fred klang ernst und sogar irgendwie skeptisch. Doch dann machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr so gegrinst; Harry hatte es zustande gebracht ihn wieder schelmisch Grinsen zu lassen. So wie früher, als er noch mit George überlegt hatte, wie man in Hogwarts am besten Unruhe stiften konnte. "Harry, du bist krank, aber ein Genie."

Harry aber war nicht nach grinsen zu Mute. Langsam doch die Erschöpfung spürend, fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Unser größtes Problem ist das Amulett. Alles andere kann ich besorgen. Nur dieses Amulett wird schwer, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass es im Ministerium ist. In der Mysterienabteilung im Raum der Zeit. Da stehen duzende Uhren rum. Und die werden es nicht freiwillig hergeben."

"Und dafür brauchst du die Weasley Zwillinge, damit sie dir dieses Amulett irgendwie besorgen, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Fred und strich sich ebenfalls einmal durch die Haare. Wenn dem so war, dann war das wirklich ein ganz schönes Stück...

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erwarte nicht von euch, dass ihr allein ins Ministerium einbrecht. Nur ich kann das auch nicht allein. Und ihr beide seid die einzigen denen ich vertraue. Denen ich so weit vertraue es ihnen zu sagen. Der Orden würde mich ins St. Mungo einliefern lassen, wenn ich diesen Vorschlag vollkommen ernst vor ihnen äußern würde. Zeitreisen sind schließlich nicht umsonst verboten", sagte Harry und sah dem Weasley in die Augen. „Aber ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Ich will so nicht weiter machen. Voldemort ist zu stark. Wir werden nicht mehr mit ihm fertig. Ich… ich hab einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu mich ihm zu stellen. Ich hab alles verloren."

Harry war mit den letzen Worten immer verzweifelter geworden. Aber er wusste dass er Fred vertrauen konnte. Er konnte beiden vertrauen.

Auch Fred wusste, dass Zeitreisen verboten waren, aber hey! Regeln waren zum brechen da; eine Weisheit, nach der er und George schon lange nicht mehr gelebt hatten.  
Die Vorstellung an so eine Zeitreise war zwar ziemlich abwegig, aber Fred verstand Harry voll und ganz und eigentlich hatte er ja in der letzten Zeit selber oft genug gedacht: Warum können wir nicht einfach die Zeit zurück drehen? "Harry... ich würde dich jetzt normalerweise für verrückt erklären... aber ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu. Das Ministerium und die Unsäglichen sind nicht in der Lage irgendetwas gegen „du weißt schon wen" auszurichten, der Orden des Phönix ist auch am Ende seiner Kräfte. Vielleicht ist es wirklich wieder an der Zeit Dinge selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Du kannst auf George und mich zählen."

„Danke", murmelte Harry und sah auf. „Ich besorg schon mal alles andere was wir brauchen. Nun wo ich schon mal da bin. Und alles andere muss verdammt gut durchdacht werden. Nachdem was Tonks mir erzählt hat, ist das Ministerium mittlerweile so sicher wie Askaban es einmal war. Da rein zu kommen wird kein Kinderspiel."

"Naja, ich denke es hat niemand je behauptet, dass es ein Zuckerschlecken wird, oder?", meinte Fred. "Wie sieht das eigentlich mit deinem Umhang aus, der unsichtbar macht? Hast du den noch? Zumindest wird der sehr nützlich sein."

Harry sah Fred gespielt tadelnd an. „Du denkst ich verlier das einzige Erbstück meines Vaters? Schäm dich. Natürlich hab ich den noch. Hängt sauber und Ordentlich im Schrank."

Der Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass du ihn verlierst, aber wer weiß was schon alles passiert ist." meinte Fred. "Sonst wer hätte ihn gestohlen haben können, oder er hätte zerstört werden können."

Damit stand er auf. "Auf jeden Fall wird der einen elementaren Teil dazu beitragen, die Mission erfolgreich zu beenden."

Harry schmunzelte leicht, auch wenn es seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte. „Ich hätte mich eher töten lassen, als zugelassen dass er zerstört wird. Und auch wenn Sirius seine Familie gehasst hat, sein Großvater wusste was er tat als er die Schutzzauber aufgebaut hat. An denen kommt keiner so leicht vorbei."

Ja, Harry wohnte im Grimmauldplatz. So wenig er sich das in seinem sechsten Schuljahr auch hatte vorstellen können, als er begonnen hatte, die Horkruxe zu vernichten, war das sein ganz persönlicher Stützpunkt geworden. Er lag immer noch unter dem Fidelius und war damit unauffindbar für die Todesser, selbst die die wussten wo er war. Und dank der Schutzzauber vom alten Black, konnte Harry sich dort auch vor dem Orden verschanzen wenn er Mal seine Ruhe wollte. Immerhin war er jetzt der Herr dieses Hauses.

Dann sah er Fred musternd an. „Dann hast du also schon eine Idee, wie wir da rein kommen und uns den Hass des gesamten Ministeriums auf den Hals ziehen?"

"Ey, du vergisst, dass du hier einen Weasley vor dir hast. Und nicht nur einfach einen Weasley, sondern gleich einen der Zwillinge." grinste Fred. "Und du vergisst, dass Dad im Ministerium gearbeitet hat. Zwar nur für eine kleine Fraktion, aber ich hab schon eine Ahnung davon, wie es da so aussieht."

Harry schmunzelte kurz. „Dann geh ich mal ein paar Leute erschrecken und meinen Namen ein wenig schlecht machen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend bei mir, wegen der Planung?" Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre, das ganze im Fuchsbau zu planen. Molly hatte leider immer noch ein Talent dafür Dinge heraus zu finden, die sie besser nicht wusste.

"Kein Problem. Ähm, soll ich George jetzt schon Bescheid geben, oder erst später? Ich meine, Mum ist sehr hellhörig in letzter Zeit, sie hat angst dass ihre beiden, bei ihr gebliebenen Söhne, irgendetwas unüberlegtes tun um dann... sie ebenfalls allein zu lassen..."

Harry überlegte kurz. Das war wirklich nicht einfach. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hasste es, solche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aber hatte er sich nicht eigentlich schon getroffen, indem er die Zwillinge um Hilfe bat? Irgendwie schon. „Wichtig ist mir, dass es sonst keiner erfährt. Entscheide du, wann du es ihm sagst", meinte Harry letztendlich und erhob sich um einkaufen zu gehen und dann etwas zu schlafen. Denn in seinem Zustand würde er kaum ins Ministerium einbrechen können, um dann noch ein schwarzmagisches Ritual durchzuführen. Außerdem war noch zu überlegen, wohin er zurück reisen würde. Immerhin standen ihm mit dem Amulett Tür und Tor offen. Er könnte Dinge ändern die ihn sein Leben lang schon irgendwie belastet hatten.

Fred nickte und entschloss, um seiner Mum einen eventuellen Schock zu ersparen - auch wenn es unfair George gegenüber war -, die Sache erst einmal für sich zu behalten. Später, wenn die Sache einigermaßen wieder in den Geraden war, dann konnte er es seinem Bruder immer noch erzählen. Er würde es verstehen.

Vorerst musste er genau darüber nachdenken, wie man es am Besten bewerkstelligte in das Ministerium zu kommen. Er hatte zwar schon in etwa einen Plan vor Augen, aber diesen in die Realität umzusetzen, das würde noch einige Feinschliffe und Gedankensprünge benötigen.  
In das Ministerium zu gelangen... eigentlich war es nicht schwer. Man musste nur einigen Leuten weismachen, dass es immer noch Gegenstände gab, die seinem Dad gehört hatten. Wenn das nicht funktionierte, naja... er besaß nicht umsonst mit George einen Scherzartikelladen. Und nicht umsonst hatten sie schon wieder viele Dinge entwickelt, die man noch nicht in dem Laden fand...

Harry verabschiedete sich und machte dann einen Abstecher in die Nockturngasse, wo er sich die Dinge besorgen wollte, die er für das Ritual benötige. Allerdings machte er sich dazu schon die Mühe seinen Umhang in eine Robe zu verwandeln die den Todessern nicht unähnlich war. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und mit einem Verschleierungszauber belegt würde ihn so keiner erkennen. Zumindest nicht so einfach und schnell als würde er ohne herum marschieren, denn in der Regel achtete hier keiner auf den anderen. Und mit genug Gold konnte man auch so einiges erreichen und an dem Mittel mangelte es Harry wirklich nicht. Nach passenden Lädchen suchen musste er in der dunklen Gasse der Zauberwelt auch nicht. Schon in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich hier häufiger umgesehen, allein um seinen Feind besser kennen zu lernen. Erfahren hatte das aber nur Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

Zur selben Zeit befand sich Draco Malfoy ebenfalls an diesem dunklen Ort der Einkaufsgasse. Draco musste sich natürlich nicht irgendwie verbergen, denn mit seinem Vater war er ja auch schon oft genug in der Nokturngasse gewesen.  
Er ging eher ohne auf etwas zu achten durch die Gasse, als er gegen jemanden stieß. Erst wollte er sich lauthals darüber beschweren, dass der andere nicht aufpassen konnte wo er hinging, als Draco innehielt. So eine lächerliche Maskerade konnte seinen Blick nicht trüben. Das war wirklich... "Potter was machst du denn hier?" fragte er selbstgefällig.

Harry hatte nur missmutig geknurrt als er angerempelt wurde. Aber jetzt wo er angesprochen wurde, noch dazu mit seinem Namen, blieb er stehen. Die Stimme hatte er sofort erkannt. Zu lang hatte er sie ertragen. Zu groß war der Hass auf diesen jungen Mann, der irgendwo Mitschuld an Dumbledores Tod hatte. Und die Überheblichkeit dieses verwöhnten Schnösel schien noch mehr zugenommen zu haben. So sehr das er es sich wagte, nicht nur seinen anderen Angelegenheiten nachzugehen, sondern das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, sich auch auf andere zu konzentrieren.

Für einen Moment dachte Harry daran etwas Gehässiges zu erwidern, aber das verkniff er sich. Stattdessen knurrte er nur: „Kümmern Sie sich besser um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten", und ging dann weiter.

"Oh sind wir also auf das Sie umgestiegen? Potter, verarschen kannst du dich alleine. Was machst du hier? Glaubst du, du findest hier irgendwelche Dinge, die dein verblichenes Frauchen zurück holen können?" fragte Draco gehässig.

Harry ballte eine Hand zur Faust um zu verhindern, dass er seinen Stab in die Hände bekam, denn dann würde es hier vermutlich einen Kampf geben, der einem von ihnen beiden das Leben kosten würde. Aber er drehte sich um und hob soweit den Kopf das er Malfoy ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ich sagte grade, dass du dich um deinen scheiß kümmern sollst Malfoy. Also steck dir dein falsches Mitleid sonst wo hin."

"Wer sagt denn hier irgendetwas von Mitleid?" erwiderte Draco und musterte Harry, in seinen Augen immer noch ein armseliger Wurm.

„Oh verzeih. So was kennt dein beschränkter Verstand ja nicht", konterte Harry ohne das er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er da von sich gab. Einen Moment war er sogar erschrocken über sich selbst. Er musste wirklich verdammt fertig sein, wenn er es darauf anlegte von Malfoy hier angegriffen zu werden. Es wurde Zeit das er hier weg kam, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Und nun entschuldige mich, meine Zeit ist zu schade um sich mit so einer sinnlosen Konversation zu vergeuden."

Damit drehte sich Harry wieder um, war aber bereit jeden Fluch abzuwehren der ihm nachjagen würde, denn es war schließlich Malfoys Art andere hinterrücks anzugreifen.

"Es überrascht mich, dass du immer noch so eine große Klappe hast und das, obwohl du doch gar kein Fußvolk mehr unter dir hast.", gab Malfoy erbost von sich und packte Harry an dem Umhang, zog ihn zurück. Malfoy konnte sich denken dass sein Widersacher eher damit rechnete, dass er einen Fluch auf ihn hetzte.

Harry geriet kurz ins Stolpern, hatte sich aber auch eben so schnell wieder gefangen und fuhr herum. Dabei war es ihm auch herzlich egal, das ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte und sich damit der Zauber auflöste. „Hast du eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir auf den Sack zu gehen? Irgendwas was du für deinen Meister erledigen musst damit du ihm wieder den Dreck um Umhang lecken darfst?" spie Harry dem anderen entgegen,

während er ihn finster anstarrte.

"Wag es dich noch mal so über ihn zu sprechen, Potter!" knurrte Malfoy und machte Anstalten doch seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen und Harry einen gehörigen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Harry grinste nur spöttisch. „Malfoy, ich weiß was ihr tun müsst. Ich habe es schon mehr als einmal gesehen. Ihr müsst vor ihm auf die Knie und ihm seinen Umhang küssen. Ihr müsst ihn huldigen und verehren."

Dann sah er dem Blonden fest in die Augen. „Was mich dabei wirklich erstaunt ist, das jemand der so stolz ist wie du, sich zu so was herab lässt. Warum kommt eine so stolze Reinblutfamilie wie ihr dazu, euch vor einem Halbblut wie Tom Riddle im Staub zu kriechen und ihm den Dreck vom Umhang zu küssen. Er dürfte es in euren Augen doch gar nicht wehrt sein, überhaupt nur mit ihm zu reden."

In Dracos Augen sah man die Wut kochen. Dass dieser Potter es auch immer darauf anlegen musste! Er realisierte, dass er ihn immer noch am Umhang festhielt und ließ in deshalb angewidert los. "Ich glaube kaum dass irgendein minderbemittelter wie du, Potter, die Beweggründe eines Malfoy versteht. Dafür seid ihr Gryffindors zu dumm"  
Allerdings war Malfoy ein wenig irritiert; das zeigte er natürlich in keinster Weise...

„Nun, wenn das so ist, verzeihst du mir sicher, wenn ich minderbemittelte Person meinen Weg nun fortsetze, anstatt weiter zu versuchen mich mit dir richtig zu unterhalten, denn leider endet auch meine Dummheit irgendwo", meinte Harry ruhig während er innerlich grinste, da er Malfoy scheinbar erwischt hatte. Nicht das ihn es für ihn einen Unterschied machte. Sie standen auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten, aber es gab ihm schon eine gewisse Genugtuung, das der Blonde offensichtlich nichts vernünftiges zu erwidern hatte, sondern wieder auf Beleidigungen zurück greifen musste.

Draco beließ es dabei. Er drehte sich um und ging ebenfalls seiner eigenen Wege. Es entsprach nicht seinem Stil in der Öffentlichkeit laut zu werden. Er hasste dieses verdammte Halbblut. Ja, er hasste ihn...nichts anderes...

Harry grinste innerlich und ging weiter seines Weges. Allerdings verzichtete er auf die Kapuze. Sie waren mitten in dieser Straße aufeinander getroffen und auch wenn Harry keinen wirklich bemerkt hatte, es hatte sie ganz sicher jemand gesehen. Und das einzige was Harry daran störte war die Tatsache, dass es mit etwas Pech morgen eine Dicke Fette Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten geben würde.

_Harry Potter in der Nockturngasse gesehen - wechselt der Junge der lebt die Seiten?_

Ein herrlicher Ausblick auf eine Schlagzeile.

Darüber missmutig grummelnd betrat er einen kleinen dunklen Laden und legte dem Besitzer eine kurzerhand herbei zauberte Liste vor, mit den Sachen die er haben wollte. Zunächst schien der Inhaber nicht wirklich an ihm als Kunden interessiert zu sein, aber als Harry dann auch seinen Geldbeutel hervorholte, bekam er einen ziemlich gierigen Blick und versuchte am ende Harry sogar noch ein paar Dinge aufzuschwatzen. Das aber ließ sich der Gryffindor nun doch nicht bieten und legte einige Münzen auf den Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo er erst mal ausgiebig duschte und sich dann in sein Bett legte um den verlorenen Schlaf nachzuholen.

In den frühen Morgenstunden wurde Harry mehr oder weniger unsanft geweckt, während ein aufdringliches Kratzen am nächsten Fenster den Raum erfüllte. Er musste aber einige male Blinzeln, ehe er wirklich begriff was los war.

Vor der Scheibe saß eine große Schleiereule, die einen Brief mit sich trug und vehement versucht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Etwas verwirrt über die Tageszeit tapste er zum Fenster um dem Boten den Brief abzunehmen der von Fred kam, wie er nach der Entschlüsselung erkannte hatte. Schon kurz nach Dumbledores Tod hatte Hermine für den Orden eine Art Code entwickelt, der auf Muggelwissen basierte. So konnten sich auch die verständigen, die nicht in der Lage waren, Dumbledores Patronuskommunikation einzusetzen. Und da es eben ein Muggelcode war, es auch reichlich unwahrscheinlich das die Todesser all zu schnell darauf kommen würden, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Zudem kam, dieser Code nur selten zum Einsatz.

Etwas verwirrt kratzte Harry sich am Kopf und sah dann auf die Uhr. Drei Uhr 34. Er hatte also den Abend schlichtweg verpennt und Fred wohl auch nicht gehört. Oder besser, nicht hören können, denn die Klingel hatte er schon kurz nach dem Einzug abgestellt, da sie jedes Mal Sirius Mutter zum ausrasten brachte, und im obersten Stock kam ein Klopfen an der Tür, ohne einen Schallübertragungszauber nicht an.

„Ich entschuldige mich morgen", murmelte Harry und setze sich dann in das Arbeitszimmer um den Code zu entschlüsseln. Im Grunde war es ganz einfach. Bestimmte Personen hatten alle Tarnnamen bekommen, ebenso wie wichtige Orte.

Hogwarts war das Traumurlaubsziel aller, das Hauptquartier wurde immer nur Hotel genannt und Harry war zum Barkeeper geworden, während mit einer Unbedarften Urlauberin immer Ginny gemeint gewesen war.

So sahen ihre Briefe am Ende meistens aus wie Urlaubsberichte von Freunden, oder Erzählungen von langweiligen Geschäftsessen. Und da zudem die Devise galt, nichts Wichtiges im Brief zu schreiben, hatte man sich so immer ziemlich sicher gefühlt.

Und Harry fiel es nicht schwer, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Viele der ehemaligen DA Mitglieder hatten auch nach der Schule in engem Kontakt mit ihm gestanden und immer wenn man was erfahren hatte, hatte es solche Briefe gegeben, in denen Treffen abgemacht wurden, oder wenn es nicht ganz so Brisant war, die Sachen erzählt wurden. Er hatte also Übung.

Und in Freds Brief stand im Grunde nur eine wichtige Information. Er hatte einen Plan, wie sie an das Amulett kommen konnten. Und irgendwie stimmte Harry das aufgeregt und Vorfreudig wie ein Kind. Eigentlich hätte er schon lange lernen sollen, dass dies nicht gut war, denn die Enttäuschung würde beim misslingen nur noch tiefer sitzen, aber dieses Mal konnte er nichts daran ändern.

Und an Schlaf war in diesem Moment auch nicht mehr zu denken. Denn nun überschlugen sich seine Gedanken, was den Zielort, oder besser die Zielzeit anging.

Sein erster Gedanke war 1981 um seine Eltern zu retten. Wenn schon, denn schon eben. Aber je mehr er das plante, umso unsicherer wurde er auch, ob das wirklich der richtige Weg war. Ob er es damit nicht doch übertrieb? Sicher würde er seine Eltern gern kennen lernen, aber der Eingriff in die Zeit wie er sie kannte, wäre massiv. Es wäre möglich dass er in der magischen Welt eine Kettenreaktion auslöste, die alles auf den Kopf stellte. Und wenn man es genau bedachte, so schlecht war seine Kindheit nun auch nicht gewesen.

Er war zwar nie so geliebt worden, wie man es Kindern wünschte, aber er hatte ein Dach über dem Kopf gehabt und ein Bett zum schlafen. Dumbledore hatte es damals, vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr ziemlich treffend festgestellt. Im Grunde hatten die Dursleys ihn misshandelt, auch wenn das durchaus schlimmer hätte sein können. Das war Harry klar. Und aus seiner Sicht hatte ihn das irgendwie gestärkt. Wenn er wirklich so verhätschelt worden wäre wie sein Cousin, hätte er vermutlich nicht mal das erste Schuljahr überstanden.

Blieb also die Frage, wohin dann zurück. Ab wo war der Krieg für sie verloren gewesen? „Seit etwas mehr als drei Wochen", sagte Harry leise mit dem Blick auf das Hochzeitsfoto von ihm und Ginny. Aber nur drei Wochen zurück? Nur drei dumme Wochen in die Vergangenheit gehen? Und all die anderen Freunde ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Seinen Paten seinem Schicksal überlassen?

Auch wenn niemand sonst hier im Raum war, sprach er das: „Nein!" sehr deutlich aus. Nein, er würde Sirius Tod nicht zulassen. Niemals. Allerdings war Voldemort 1996 schon verdammt stark. Er hatte schließlich gesehen, mit welcher Macht Dumbledore und Tom Riddle gegeneinander gekämpft hatten. Es musste also noch früher sein. Am besten, ohne Kampf. Und dazu gab es nur eine Lösung, die gleichzeitig sicherstellte, dass er sich selbst von einem Erfolg würde überzeugen können.


	5. Aufbruch

4. Aufbruch

Am folgenden Abend erschien Fred dann bei Harry.  
"Oh man, Harry. tut mir wirklich leid, ich konnte gestern Abend nicht vorbei kommen; Mum wollte unbedingt mal wieder ein richtig gemeinsames Essen veranstalten.", entschuldigte der rothaarige sich bei Harry, als dieser ihn reingelassen hatte.

Harry grinste verlegen. „Schon gut. Ich hätte dich vermutlich eh nicht gehört. Hab geschlafen wie ein Stein", erklärte er und führte ihn dann in die Kellerküche. Hier hatte der Orden einst Pläne geschmiedet und hier würden sie jetzt Ihren schmieden. Oder besser, Harry sich den von Fred erklären lassen erklären lassen. Ein starker Tee stand auch schon bereit. „Setz dich und schieß los. Je eher wir das hinter uns bringen, desto besser ist es."

Fred tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich, bis er aber anfing zu erzählen vergingen noch einige Sekunden. Er wollte Harry noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannten, sagte dann aber: "Also, es ist ganz einfach. In der Theorie, versteht sich. Dadurch, dass ich auch nicht mehr sonderlich lange im Ministerium gewesen bin, weiß ich auch nicht wie sich die Sicherheit dort verstärkt hat. Also, rein theoretisch müssen wir nur bis zum neunten Stock, ja? Das Problem bei der Sache ist, Dad hat im zweiten Stock gearbeitet. Also, zumindest ich würde bis dahin kommen, wenn ganz plötzlich noch etwas aufgetaucht ist, was meinem Dad gehört, aber du dürftest keine Probleme haben, schließlich besitzt du deinen Umhang. Wir werden also nicht im Aufzug in den neunten Stock reisen, sondern mit...", Fred wühlte in seinem Umhang rum und zog das kleine schwarze Bällchen von neulich raus. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. "Na los, frag schon, wie uns dieses unscheinbare Kügelchen helfen kann!"

Harry seufzte. Fred nahm das alles mal wieder auf die leichte Schulter. Dabei war es im Grunde eine Mission Impossible. Man kam nur vom Neunten Stock in das Büro des Ministers. Diese Abteilung war eine der bestgesichertesten in dem ganzen Laden. Es würde vermutlich leichter sein die Kronjuwelen der Queen zu klauen, als da rein zu kommen. Aber er kannte Fred auch. Seine Ideen waren meistens Brillant. Er und sein Bruder waren nicht umsonst die größten Scherzkekse von Hogwarts gewesen und hatten den Rumtreibern den Rang abgelaufen. „Wie kann uns also diese Unscheinbare Kugel in die Askaban gleich gesicherte Mysterienabteilung bringen?", tat Harry dem Weasley den gefallen und fragte nach. Er wollte ja kein Spielverderber sein.

"... mit Hilfe dieses wunderbaren, kleinen Kügelchen erleben sie die größte Hetzjagd ihres Lebens, meine Damen und Herren. Natürlich ohne ernsthaft dabei verletzt zu werden. Denn auch wenn dieses Bällchen ihnen vorgaukelt ein...", Fred warf es auf den Boden und aus dem kleinen unscheinbaren Kügelchen wurde ein stattlicher Hippogreif, der die Wände zum Beben brachte, "...Hippogreif zu sein...", es folgte ein Fingerschnippen und aus dem Hippogreif wurde wieder ein Kügelchen, ehe es das Aussehen eines Dementoren annahm, "...oder ein Dementor zu sein..., so ist es doch nichts weiter als...", es nahm wieder die ursprüngliche Form an, "...eine harmlose, kleine, _Überrasch dich Kugel_. Kauft gleich zwei davon und ihr bekommt eine Show geboten, die ihr nie vergesse werdet."

Fred räusperte sich. "Spaß beiseite. Dieses kleine Kügelchen dient eigentlich nur dazu ein wenig Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, auch wenn es in diesen Zeiten sehr makaber ist. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, weshalb wir es noch nicht verkauft haben.", erklärte der Rothaarige.

"Ich hab heute Nacht noch ein wenig darüber nachgedacht und einige Zauber daran ausprobiert. Es kann jeden Zauber aufnehmen und wieder abspielen, wie man will. Gleichzeitig kann es sich also von alleine fortbewegen und je nach Laune in eine andere Form verwandeln. Du kannst dir aussuchen was du willst, Harry. Und wenn 'du weißt schon wer' im Ministerium auftauchen soll, dann taucht er im Ministerium auf.

Ich habe mal gehört, dass die Muggel in manchen Ländern ein Spiel spielen, wo sie etwas an die Decke hängen und dann mit einem Stab dagegen hauen, bis Süßigkeiten rauskommen. Das war ursprünglich meine und Georges Idee gewesen. Wir wollten den Umhang eines Todesser imitieren, der von alleine durch die Gegend läuft, auf den man Verfluchungen und Zauber abfeuern kann, bis er irgendwann explodiert und zu Süßigkeiten wird.

Natürlich kann er auch abertausend andere Dinge werden, wie zum Beispiel ein Hippogreif, oder ein Dementor. Egal was man will. Also Harry, stell dir vor das ganze Ministerium ist auf einmal voller Dementoren, oder Todesser... und bis sie explodieren hast du das Amulett und die Beschwörung schon längst hinter dir..."

Harry konnte nicht verhehlen nun doch beeindruckt zu sein. „Fred, du bist ein Genie", erklärte er. „Ich hoffe aber du hast genug Kugeln auf Lager, denn wir müssen so einiges an Unruhe stiften, damit die Wachen aus Stockwerk 9 zu Hilfe eilen. Außerdem brauche ich einige Minuten um das Ritual vorzubereiten, selbst wenn ich das Pulver hier schon fertig mache. Und ich kann dir meinen Umhang leider nicht geben. Man taucht nämlich genau da auf, wo man auch verschwindet. Und selbst wenn 1995 da noch nicht so ne Sicherheit herrschte wie heute, könnte das arge Probleme mit sich bringen. Und obendrein müsste ich ja eigentlich auf Hogwarts sein und mich auf die Finale Aufgabe des Turniers vorbereiten", sagte Harry.

Fred hatte der ganzen Sache gelauscht, aber als Harry das Jahr 1995 ansprach, glaubte er sich verhört zu haben. "Du willst ins Jahr 1995?!", gab er überrascht von sich und sah den anderen an.

"Moment, heißt das wir reden hier gar nicht von einem kurzen Sprung von ein paar Wochen, sondern von ein paar Monaten?! Du willst du weißt schon wen erledigen, in dem Jahr?"

Harrys Blick wurde ernst. „Ich will Voldemort nicht in diesem Jahr erledigen. Mein Ziel ist Mai 1995. Ich werde seine Horkruxe vernichten, ehe er sich mit meinem Blut einen neuen Köper erschafft."

Dann musterte er Fred. „Denkst du etwa, ich lasse mit diese Chance entgehen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nur einen Monat zurück reise, wenn ich die Chance in den Händen halte, die letzten Brücken zu meinen Eltern zu retten? Das ich Sirius durch diesen verdammten Vorhang fallen lasse?

Das ich es zulasse das Scimegour Remus mit einer Silberkugel hinrichtet?", Harry hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Und du? Willst du nicht auch deinen Vater wieder haben? Und Susan würde ihre Tante doch sicher auch gern zurück haben. Und all unsere andern Mitschüler die in den letzen Jahren so viel verloren haben. Wenn wir es schaffen dieses Amulett zu bekommen, werde ich dafür sorgen dass sich Trelawneys zweite Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt.

Ich werde verhindern, das Voldemort zu neuer Macht erlangt und _schrecklicher herrscht denn je_. Alles andere wäre einfach nur Unsinn. Du hast doch schon gesehen, welche Mühe ich habe gegen Voldemort anzukommen. Selbst wenn Ron und Hermine leben. Selbst wenn Ginny lebt. Ich werde kaum mit ihm fertig.", wieder herrschte einen kurzen Moment Stille, welcher den Ernst der Lage noch einmal bekräftigte.

„Aber 1995, da ist er schwach.", sprach Harry dann weiter, „Er ist ein Schatten seiner selbst. Weniger als nichts, ist er. Nur noch auf der Welt weil seine Seelenstücke Erdgebunden sind. Wenn ich die zu Pulver verarbeite so wie jetzt auch schon hier, dann kommt er da hin, wo er hingehört, ohne das noch mal irgendwer sterben muss. Ohne das die Welt erfährt das ich der Auserwählte bin. Voldemort ist tot und bleibt tot, für sie alle."

Nach dieser tiefgehenden Rede nickte Fred. "Ich verstehe das ja sehr gut.", gab er zu, "Aber glaubst du nicht, dass es irgendwie ein wenig zu weit zurück geht?"

Fred schauderte es ein wenig, nicht nur bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry die verdammte Geschichte ändern würde, bei seinem Versuch, sondern auch wegen der Entschlossenheit, die von ihm ausging, während er sprach. Es war irgendwie schon unheimlich.

Harry sah Fred zugegebener Maßen überrascht an. „Zu weit?" meinte er. „Nein ganz sicher nicht. Ich will all diese unnötigen Opfer verhindern, die wir seit dem erlitten haben. Die unsere ganzen Freunde und Schulkameraden erlitten haben. Zum Teufel, sicher haben wir auch Todesser erwischt. Aber scheiß doch was auf Lucius Malfoy, die Eltern von Nott, Crabbe, Goyle und wen nicht sonst noch alles. Wenn Voldemort in der Hölle schmort, wissen auch die wer der stärkere ist.

Und deine Familie ist wieder zusammen. Arthur wird nicht sterben. Er würde nicht mal von dieser Schlange gebissen werden. Percy würde, egal wie arrogant er auch sein mag, sich nicht von euch entfremden. Und auch Professor Dumbledore würde überleben. Und wir wissen doch später selbst nicht mehr, was gewesen ist. Es wird und alles wie ein Traum vorkommen. Wir werden alle glücklich sein.

Du mit deiner ganzen Familie, ich mit meinem Paten. Und niemand sagt, dass gewisse Elemente die wir jetzt schon kennen, sich ändern müssen. Das Trimagische Turnier hab ich zusammen mit Cedric gewonnen und das Geld will ich oder so nicht haben wollen, weil ich mehr als genug habe. Und ihr würdet euren Laden auch auf machen und er würde Erfolgreich sein. Denn den Erfolg habt ihr diesem Scheiß Krieg sicher nicht zu verdanken Ihr habt Erfolg weil ihr gut seit. Weil ihr brillant seit."

Harry hatte seine Wahl getroffen. Er würde nach 1995 gehen, egal was Fred sagen würde. Er würde Sirius nicht sterben lassen. Niemals.

Fred ließ sich das ganze durch den Kopf gehen und musste wirklich zugeben: Eine Welt, ohne seine Mum, die in stillen Minuten am weinen war, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, war um einiges besser. Im Endeffekt würde alles besser laufen als es momentan war.  
"Nun ja. Du hast recht...", gab Fred zu und lächelte ein wenig. "Die gesamte Situation wird sich verbessern, wenn du in der Vergangenheit gewesen bist. Und ich werd der letzte sein, der dich davon abhält."  
Fred schwieg einen Moment. "Wann willst du los?", fragte er dann noch.

„Ich kann das Pulver bis morgen Abend fertig haben. Wie lang brauchst du, um dem Ministerium weiß zu machen, das noch Sachen von Arthur bei ihnen sind?", antwortete Harry.

"Die Eule ist schon unterwegs. Hab sie in der Nacht losfliegen lassen." sagte Fred und grinste verschmitzt. Nun, wo ja genug Geld da war, hatte jeder in der Familie eine eigene Eule. Freds Schleiereule, welche Harry die Nachricht gebracht hatte, war vorher schon beim Ministerium gewesen und wenn alles glatt lief, dann würde er in kurzer Zeit eine Antwort dazu bekommen. Fred hatte auch gleich dafür gesorgt, dass sich wirklich noch einige Dinge im Ministerium befanden. Denn, so wie er gesagt hatte, die kleinen Kugeln konnten sich selber fortbewegen, auf einem Weg, den sie gewiesen bekommen hatten. So hatte Fred einige Dinge von seinem Vater genommen und sie ins Ministerium verfrachtet, sodass man ihm nicht sagen konnte, dass alle Habseligkeiten von Arthur Weasley bereits an den Fuchsbau geschickt wurden.

„Gut. Dann mach ich mich Mal an die Arbeit", erkläre Harry und grinste leicht in sich hinein. Snape würde vermutlich denken, er hätte nicht mehr alle Kessel beisammen, wenn er sehen würde, was Harry heute Nacht tat. Denn das Pulver war alles andere als einfach herzustellen. Aber die letzten Jahre waren nun mal hart gewesen und Hermine eine verdammt gute Lehrerin. Er hatte seinen ganz eigenen Weg gefunden, erfolgreich Zaubertränke zu brauen. Am Besten ging es vollkommen unbeobachtet von irgendwem bei voll aufgedrehter Stereoanlage. So kam bei ihm die größte Konzentration zu Stande.

„Ohne dich vor die Tür setzen wollen, aber ich denke es ist besser du gehst Heim. Nicht das Molly irgendwie Misstrauisch wird. Wir treffen uns dann Morgen um 10 vor dem Besuchereingang des Ministeriums", schlug Harry vor. Er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass in der Finalen Phase irgendwas schief ging.

Fred stand auf und hob verstehend die Hand. "Alls klar, Käpt'n.", gab er unterstützend von sich und betrachtete Harry noch einmal kurz. Oh ja, er war anscheinend wirklich versessen darauf die Sache in die Tat umzusetzen. Das war natürlich verständlich, aber irgendwie beschlich Fred ein wenig Unbehagen. Das war merkwürdig, aber trotzdem... 

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen...", grinste er und ging zur Tür. In dieser Nacht würde er noch eine ganze Menge Kugeln herstellen dürfen, aber das machte nichts. So schwer war das nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Fred eine ganze Menge der unscheinbaren Gebilde bei sich.  
etwa zwei Dutzend durften dabei herum gekommen sein. Zusätzlich hatte er jede dieser Kugeln mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, denn schließlich wusste man nicht, wie lange sie den Angriffen der Wachen standhielten. Und es wäre ärgerlich, wenn man zu schnell herausfand, dass es sich bei den Eindringlingen um Attrappen handelte. 

Fred sah auf seine Uhr und wartete darauf dass Harry auftauchte.  
Eigentlich müsste Fred um diese Uhrzeit in der Winkelgasse sein, aber er hatte Kathie Bescheid gegeben, dass er womöglich später erst auftauchen würde.

Harry war absichtlich schon etwas früher als abgemacht am Treffpunkt um die Lage dort auszukundschaften. Zwar brachte das nicht viel, denn ins Ministerium rein sehen konnte er nicht, aber es beruhigte seine Nerven einfach. Denn die flatterten nun doch schon ganz gewaltig. Das was sie da planten war schließlich ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Wenn man sie erwischte… Merlin daran mochte Harry nicht denken. Das gäbe nicht nur einen Rüffel oder eine Rüge… das gäbe einen richtigen Prozess vor dem Gamott und sein Name würde ihn da ganz sicher nicht rausholen. Einbruch ins Ministerium… Scimegour würde vermutlich Landesverrat draus machen. Oder einen Putschversuch… oder… in jedem Fall würde das dermaßen Ärger geben… 

Dann aber tauchte Fred auf und Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er bisher gelehnt hatte, verborgen unter seinem Tarnumhang. Schnellen Schrittes überquerte er die Straße und stellte sich dann dicht hinter seinen Freund. „Sehen wir zu das wir es hinter uns bringen, ehe ich vor Nervosität sterbe", flüsterte er ihm zu. 

Fred bekam einen halben Schreck, als auf einmal Harrys Stimme erklang. Es wäre ja zumindest ein Kavaliersdelikt gewesen, wenn er sich wenigstens einmal kurz sichtbar gemacht hätte... 

"Das ist so wunderbar, diese Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören, Harry" grinste Fred dann aber. Es war schon zu lange her, dass Harry in irgendwelche Kamikazeaktionen verwickelt gewesen war. Allein die letzten Wochen hatten aus dem sonst so spontanen Harry Potter ein in sich gekehrtes Wesen gemacht, was so gut wie keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Harry gehabt hatte, was man aus dessen Zeit in Hogwarts kannte.

"Also", Fred zog ein paar der Kugeln aus seiner Umhangtasche und drückte sie Harry in die Hand. "Wer weiss, ob du sie noch brauchst. Und allein in der Vergangenheit... naja, da gibt es sie noch nicht und die Überraschung dürfte auf deiner Seite sein, wenn du auf einmal... weiß Merlin wie viele Greife, oder Werwölfe um dich herum hast. Die restlichen Kugeln werde ich benutzen, während du dich in den neunten Stock kämpfst."

Harry nahm die Kugeln entgegen und ließ sie in die Tasche gleiten in der er auch alles andere nötige hatte. „Ich weiß schon wie ich da durch komme. Sorg du nur für die Ablenkung. Wenn wir an den Wachen vorbei sind, geb ich dir Fünf Minuten. Dann sorg ich da unten auch für etwas Verwirrung.", gab Harry mit einem leichten Hauch von Siegessicherheit von sich. „Pass ja auf das du nicht erwischt wirst", fügte er dann leise hinzu.

"Ich glaub du vergisst wen du hier vor dir hast. Da brauch man schon ne menge, bis man Fred Weasley erwischt..., aber du kannst solange meinen Zauberstab nehmen.", meinte Fred und reichte Harry den hölzernen Stab. 

Der junge Weasley war schließlich nicht dumm, die perfekte Kopie seines Zauberstabs hatte er bereits in seinem Umhang. Vorher noch eine der Kugeln gewesen, würde die Imitation in etwa 10 Minuten die Gestalt einer Veela wandeln, womit zumindest die männlichen Ministeriumsmitglieder, im Erdgeschoss zu kämpfen haben würden.  
"Gib mir den Zauberstab am Besten im Aufzug wieder, wenn niemand dort ist.", meinte Fred dann noch, ehe er zum Eingang ging und sich dort ordnungsgemäß kontrollieren ließ und auch seinen vermeintlichen Zauberstab dort lassen musste. 

Wenig später befand er sich, zusammen mit Harry im Aufzug und unschuldig pfeifend starrte Fred zur Decke.

Harry war Fred dicht gefolgt immer darauf achtend keinem zu Nahe zu kommen. Das würde fatal werden. Im Fahrstuhl trat er dicht an Fred heran und steckte ihm den Stab wieder in dessen Umhang, darauf achtend, das sein eigener Tarnumhang diese Aktion verdeckte. Im zweiten Stock angekommen raunte er Fred noch zu er sollte ihm die Daumen drücken, dann stahl er sich in einen abgelegenen Seitengang wo er begann den Schutzzauber aufheben der eine Treppe verbarg. Diese war eigentlich nur für die Auroren gedacht, um im Falle eines Übergriffs nicht den Fahrstuhl nehmen zu müssen. Aber Tonks war nun mal Tonks und Harry hatte schon kurz nach dieser Einführung herausbekommen wie diese Zauber aufgebaut war. Und damit konnte er, dank seiner Erfahrung mit den Horkruxen diese Zauber leicht aufheben.

Fred ließ sich in das ehemalige, kleine, Büro seines Vaters führen, wobei er immer wieder zu hören bekam, wie leid es allen tat. Auch wenn es schon so lange her war und dass sie keine Ahnung hatten wie es passieren konnte, dass sich immer noch Gegenstände von Arthur Weasley im Ministerium befanden. 

Fred ließ, während er zum Büro ging, immer zwischendurch eine der Kugeln fallen. Natürlich, immer dann wenn niemand darauf achtete. Wie selbstständig rollten die kleinen Gegenstände, lautlos, unter Regale, oder Tische, wo sie im Schatten nicht auffielen.

Fred grinste in sich hinein. Alles schien so zu laufen wie er wollte. Diese Kugeln würden der Renner werden, wenn er den Verkaufstart, nach diesem Einsatz, nicht vollkommen beiseite schieben musste. Wenn er sie später verkaufe würde, dann würde alles raus kommen und relativ schnell würde ans licht kommen, WER für das bald folgende Chaos verantwortlich war. Gedanklich seufzte er einmal, aber egal. Es würde wahrscheinlich eh alles besser werden, als es momentan war. 

Nur wenig später befand Fred sich in dem bereits neu besetzten Büro seines Vaters. Aber derjenige, der nun dieses Büro besetzte, war anscheinend nicht da, denn Fred stand alsbald alleine in den vier Wänden. Angespannt sah Fred auf die an der Wand hängende Uhr und stellte fest, dass die Männer im Erdgeschoss bereits alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben durften, nicht ihren Hormonen zu unterliegen...

Harry hatte es endlich geschafft den Zauber aufzuheben und rannte nun förmlich die Stufen hinab ins neunte Stockwerk.

Durch die von hier aus durchsichtigen Wände, konnte er sehen das im Atrium die Hölle los war. Allerdings interessierte ihn das gar nicht. Sein Ziel lag noch ein Stockwerk tiefer.

Doch dann wurde erst mal der Interne Alarm ausgelöst. Die Kugel die er in den dritten Stock geschickt hatte, schien sich wohl grad in Voldemort verwandelt zu haben, denn kurz nach dem nur hier hörbaren schrillenden Alarm musste Harry sich eng an die Wand rücken um die Schutzlaute des neunten Stocks durchzulassen.

Als auch der letzte an ihm vorbei war rannte er in den Raum mit den vielen Türen wo er eine knappe aber auch harsche Beschwörung sprach die ihm die gewünschte Tür öffnete. Gewisse Bücher hatten eben ihren Vorteil, wenn man sie nur aufmerksam las. Egal wie langweilig der Titel auch sein mochte.

Mit langem Suchen hielt Harry sich nicht auf. Er warf den Tarnumhang ab und hob den Stab. „Accio Tempus Permutare Amulett", rief er und hielt kurz darauf das gesuchte Stück in den Händen.

„WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN…" donnerte es aus einer Ecke, aber Harry war herumgewirbelt und hatte bereits einen Schockzauber gesprochen, der den Fremden gegen die nächste Wand knallen ließ. Praktischer Weise auch direkt vor die Tür.

Und nun begann er die letzen Vorbereitungen für die Zeitreise zu treffen. Ein dreifaches Unendlichkeitssymbol aus dem hergestellten Pulver.

Bei Fred schien alles Glatt zu laufen. Er hatte sich zuerst darauf konzentriert die Sachen seines Vaters zu schnappen und platzierte an den Stellen die letzten Kugeln die er bei sich trug. 

Er erschrak zusehends, als auf einmal aus dem Gang, draußen großes Geschrei ausbrach, und eine riesige Spinne geschwind wie der Wind am Büro vorbei flitzte. Als wenige Minuten später auch noch der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, musste Fred grinsen. Das lief wirklich alles wie geschmiert. Er schaffte es sogar sich aus dem Büro zu entfernen, bevor drei Dementoren sich aus den Kugeln gebildet hatten und nun lautlos, wie der Tod, ebenfalls durch die Gänge zu schweben schienen. 

Fast niemand befand sich mehr im zweiten Stock, aber ehe Fred es sich versah, wurde er von einen der vielen Schutzleute gebeten schnellstmöglichst einen der Schutzräume zu verschwinden. Ehe Fred aber etwas dazu sagen konnte, oder fragen stellen konnte, dessen Antworten er sich schon bestens vorstellen konnte, packte der panische Mann Fred am Arm und zog ihn hastig zu eben einem solcher Schutzräume. Fred sah sich über die Schultern und erblickte die vermeintlichen Dementoren, wie sie hinter her kamen. Irgendwie war Fred ja stolz auf sich und seinen Bruder. Diese Dementoren sahen wirklich aus wie Original, genauso unheimlich und bedrohlich wie ihre Vorbilder. 

Fred drückte Harry die Daumen und wurde dann von dem mehr als panischen Mann in den Schutzraum befördert, der nichts anderes beherbergte, als einen Portschlüssel.  
War ja klar. Es wäre dumm wenn sich alle Magier und Hexen noch in diesem Gebäude befanden, wenn wirklich einmal solch ein Überfall stattfand. Fred wünschte Harry erneut viel Glück und berührte dann den Portschlüssel.

Harry hatte die Symbole fertig und stellte sich nun genau in die Mitte. Das Amulett hängte er sich um den Hals und stellte dann die Zeit entsprechend ein. Mai 1995.

Während dessen wurde offensichtlich versucht die Tür zu öffnen. Harry belegte sich schnell mit einem Verschlusszauber, auch wenn er wusste das der niemals ewig halten würde. Aber er brauchte nur noch eine Minute. Nur noch diesen einen Zauber und dann war es erledigt. Selbst wenn er vorher gestört werden würde, aufhalten konnte ihn keiner mehr, wenn er erst mal begonnen hatte.

Mit übergeworfenem Tarnumhang umschloss er mit beiden Händen fest das Amulett und konzentrierte sich auf alle Magie die er in sich trug.

Dann begann er mit dem Zauber, den er die letzen Tage so oft aufgesagt hatte, das er ihn vermutlich sogar schon im Schlaf murmelte.

„Herr der Zeit erhöre mein Flehen. Ich bitte dich, mir zur Hand zu gehen.

Falsche Entscheidungen wurden getroffen zu viel. Diese zu ändern, das ist mein Ziel.

Öffne das Tor zu Raum und Zeit, zur Veränderung von Zukunft und Vergangenheit.

Tempus Itineris!"

Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen. Im selben Moment, wie die Tür krachend aus den Angeln flog begann das Pulver unter seinen Füßen zu bläulich zu leuchten und der Boden den es umschloss begann zu verschwimmen. Nur dumpf nahm er die Protest- und Entsetzensrufe hinter sich war, bis der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwand und er das Gefühl hatte in die Tiefe zu stürzen.


	6. Die Veränderungen haben begonnen

Guten Abend liebe Leser.  
Ich werde mich nciht mir angen vorreden aufhalten. nur ein liebes Dankeschön die Reviewer vom letzen mal und dann soll es auch schon weiter gehen.

Viel Spaß und wir freuen uns auf viele viele Meinungen  
Eure Tiyome und Imo

5. Die Veränderungen haben begonnen

Reichlich unsanft bekam Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, so dass seine Knie erst einmal nachgaben und er auf allen Vieren saß. Und so verharrte er auch einen Moment bis der scharfe Schmerz, der durch seine Knöchel gefahren war, verschwand. Erst dann kam er vorsichtig wieder auf die Füße. Da aber kein neuer Schmerz zu spüren war, hatte er sich scheinbar nicht verletzt.

Kurz überprüfte er den Sitz seines Tarnumhangs und sah sich dann um. Alles war genau so, wie er es grade eben erst verlassen hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass er nun allein war. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und nur das Ticken der Uhren war zu hören. Also hatte er Glück gehabt.

Jetzt, im Nachhinein musste er sich nämlich gestehen, dass es eine ziemlich dämliche Idee gewesen war direkt aus dem Ministerium auf Zeitreise zu gehen. Wenn jetzt jemand hier gewesen wäre... nicht auszudenken.

Seinen Ort für die Rückreise musste er sich wirklich gut überlegen. Und wenn es am Ende irgendein einsames Moorgebiet sein musste... Dieses Risiko sollte er besser kein zweites Mal eingehen.

Aber gut... geschehen war geschehen und nun musste er zusehen, dass er hier ungesehen raus kam. Und das stellte sich als gar nicht so leicht heraus. Zwar war es einfach diesen Raum zu verlassen und auch den mit den vielen Türen, doch als er den Fahrstuhl erreichte war dieser gerappelt voll. In dieser Zeit existierten die geheime Treppen noch nicht, die er noch vor 10 Minuten genutzt hatte.

Ihm blieb also keine andere Wahl als sich erst einmal in eine dunkle Ecke zu verziehen und ein paar Verschleierungszauber über sich zu sprechen, damit ihn keiner erkannte. Diese würden zwar nicht lange halten, in einer so stark magischen Umgebung, aber um hier raus zu kommen sollte es reichen. Zumindest war es den Versuch wert und allemal besser als bewusst der Presse eine Schlagzeile zu liefern.

Merlin, er wollte nicht mal daran denken was die daraus machen würden, dass er nicht auf Hogwarts war, sondern in London herum streunte. Ganz zu Schweigen sein zweites Ich, was wohl noch mehr Probleme bekommen würde, immerhin war er zu der jetzigen Zeit noch minderjährig.

Also betrat er, mit nun braunen und längeren Haaren, welche seine verräterische Narbe verdeckten sowie blauen Augen, den Fahrstuhl. Dabei war er bemüht niemanden anzusehen, sondern so zu tun, als sei es selbstverständlich das er um diese Uhrzeit aus der Mysterienabteilung zu kommen.

Deutlich spürte er die Blicke der anderen, doch keiner sprach ihn an oder beobachtete ihn länger als es für einen kurzen Blick notwendig gewesen wäre und auch das Atrium konnte er ohne größere Probleme durchqueren. Damit ihn auch wirklich niemand merkwürdig ansah, nahm er nicht den Besuchereingang, sondern ging zu den Apparierplätzen und verlies dann das Ministerium in Richtung einer verlassenen Seitenstraße in der nähe des Grimmauldplatzes.

Allerdings war dies noch nicht sein Ziel. Er würde sich erst Mal einen Platz suchen, an dem er die nächsten Wochen bleiben konnte. Und dazu war der Grimmauldplatz definitiv ungeeignet. Er wusste nicht, ob in der Zeit Sirius nicht doch schon mal nach dem Rechten gesehen hatte, oder ob sonst irgendwer das Haus betreten hatte.

Zudem setzte die Vernichtung der Horkruxe eine ziemliche magische Energie frei und so stark waren die Schutzzauber der Blacks auch wieder nicht, dass sie dies überdeckten. Somit wäre sein Versteck spätestens dann dahin, wenn er sich das Medaillon holte.

Aber diese Seitenstraße war der ihm am besten bekannter Punkt um ungesehen irgendwo aufzutauchen. Bis zur nächsten U-Bahnstation war es auch nicht sonderlich weit, was sich nur als positiv bewerten lies, denn genau diese steuerte er an, nachdem er sich in einem Telefonbuch nach einem preiswerten Hotel umgesehen hatte.

Sicherlich wäre es nicht wirklich das Problem gewesen etwas Geld zu bekommen. Andererseits wollte er die Winkelgasse nach Möglichkeit meiden und nur so selten betreten wie es sein musste; außerdem traute er den Kobolden nicht wirklich, ganz abgesehen davon, dass diese weder blind noch dumm waren. Als 14 jähriger ging Harry ja nun wirklich nicht mehr durch. Also war es Sinnvoller mit dem auszukommen, was er sich mitgenommen hatte.

Das Hotel war eine recht einfache Absteige und keiner fragte ihn nach einem Ausweis. Nicht mal seinen Namen musste er angeben, was er überaus praktisch fand. Zumindest hatte er in den letzten Jahren diese Kleinigkeiten sehr zu schätzen gelernt. Für ihn, der in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war, war es ein Kinderspiel darin unterzutauchen, solang er sein aussehen änderte. So konnte er praktisch unsichtbar werden für jeden Zauberer der ihn suchte.

Den Tag verbrachte Harry dann damit, sich etwas häuslich einzurichten. Seine Kleider aus dem verkleinerten Koffer wanderten in den Schrank, abgesehen von den Umhängen und seinem Tarnumhang; die blieben im Koffer. In den wurden dann auch die mitgenommenen Tränke sortiert, und was er sonst noch so eingesteckt hatte. Ein paar Bücher, Zutaten und Brauzubehör für die nötigsten Heiltränke. Als letztes bekam er das Hochzeitsfoto von Ginny und sich in die Hände.

„Wir sind bald wieder zusammen", flüsterte er leise und strich sanft über Ginnys Wange. Einige Minuten lang sah er es noch an, ehe er das Bild auf den kleinen Nachttisch stellte.

Im Anschluss ging Harry erst einmal ausgiebig duschen und legte sich dann schlafen. Den ersten Horkrux würde er sich morgen vornehmen, wenn er richtig erholt war. Denn es war zu erwarten, das er die Schutzzauber über dem Haus der Blacks würde brechen müssen. Schließlich waren sie hier noch nicht an ihn gebunden, wie in seiner Zeit. Und das bedeutete eine ziemlich aufwendige Arbeit. Zum Glück kannte er den Aufbau, was es ihn wenigstens etwas erleichterte.

Im Jahre 2000 herrschte unterdessen ziemlich Unruhe. Zumindest in einem der vielen, unbekannten Räume des Ministeriums. Während sich die meisten Mitarbeiter an einen sicheren Ort gerettet hatte, zum Schutz vor den 'Angreifern', die teilweise immer noch durch die Gänge geisterten, befanden sich sechs Zauberer in dem ihnen zugesagten hallenartigen Raum. Viele Uhren hingen dort an den Wänden die alle eine andere Zeit zeigten. Ebenso befanden sich viele alte Gemälde in dem Raum, dessen Bewohner allesamt versammelt waren und leise vor sich hintuschelten.

Einer der sechs, ein alter Zauberer, dessen grauweißer Bart, in der Länge dem von Albus Dumbledore in nichts nachstand, saß auf einem alten, roten Sessel und betrachtete schweigend das vor ihm prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Die anderen Anwesenden waren alle mehr oder weniger mit sich selber beschäftigt, bis auf einmal die Tür des Raumes aufgerissen wurde.

"Du willst mir also sagen, dass da einfach, mir nichts dir nichts, ein Bengel aufgetaucht ist und sich das Amulett unter den Nagel gerissen hat? Und obendrein auch noch wusste, wie es zu verwenden ist?!", fauchte der alte Zauberer, wenig später den Neuankömmling an, sah aber des weiteren nicht von dem Feuer weg.

Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, dass Lewis, so der Name des alten, nur selten die Person ansah, mit welcher er sprach. Warum sollte Lewis das auch? Selbst die züngelnden Flammen im Kamin konnte Lewis nicht sehen, da er blind war. Schon von Geburt an, aber wer sagte, dass der Alte deshalb nichts sah, der hatte sich geschnitten. Lewis bekam meistens das mit, was andere am Liebsten geheim vor ihm halten würden.

So hatte der Neuankömmling, der noch immer völlig außer Atem in dem Raum stand noch nicht einmal einen Satz gesagt, aber Lewis wusste bereits, was Sache war.

„Nicht irgendein Bengel", korrigierte Marlin, eben dieser Mann, seinen Chef. „Es war Harry Potter."

Diese Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe. „Harry Potter? Der Harry Potter?" fragte ein junger schwarzhaariger Mann der auf den Namen Ethan hörte. Er war seit 5 Jahren in dieser kleine Gruppe und hielt sich selbst noch für den Normalsten von ihnen.

Marlin war rechthaberisch und machte aus jeder Mücke gleich einen Elefanten. Außerdem übertrieb er es, Ethans Meinung nach, wirklich mit der Bürokratie. Sicher musste es Regeln geben, aber so akribisch wie er, hielt sich keiner von ihnen daran.

„Es gibt nur einen Harry Potter. Ich bin mir absolut sicher dass er es war", schnappte Marlin der diese wirklich dämliche Frage nicht verstand. Wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, hätte er nichts gesagt. Aber gut, Ethan war jung und unbedarft. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch noch gar nicht verstanden was Harry Potter alles Anrichten konnte.

"Und dann auch noch Harry Potter...?", gab Lewis von sich und stand von seinem Sessel auf, wobei man sehen konnte, dass er alles andere als gebrechlich wirkte. Zumindest nicht so gebrechlich, wie man es von einem Mann im alter von über 70 Jahren erwartet hätte. Zielsicher drehte er sich zu Marlin herum und fixierte ihn regelrecht mit seinen blinden, hellgrauen Augen.

Ein weiterer Anwesender, Leandro, sah erst auf, als Lewis aufgestanden war. Der junge Mann hatte bis dato an einem Tisch gesessen und hatte Schach gespielt. Leandro hatte krauses, kurzes schwarzes Haar. Zusammen mit seinen hellblauen Augen und dem schlanken, aber großgebauten Körper wirkte er eher wie eine Art Schönling, aber mit wenig im Kopf.

Tatsächlich war es aber John, der ihm gegenüber gesessen hatte und mit ihm zusammen Schach gespielt hatte, der nicht sonderlich viel im Kopf hatte. Während Leandro eher schweigend dem Geschehen zwischen Ethan, Lewis und Marlin gefolgt war, schien John regelrecht aufgeregt zu sein und auch dass Leandro ihn in diesen Moment Schachmatt gesetzt hatte, merkte dieser nicht mehr.

"Na ja, eigentlich ist es ja nicht verwunderlich, dass es Harry Potter gewesen sein soll... oder ist. Er ist schließlich einer der wenigen, die scheinbar alles zustande bringen!", keuchte John, völlig aufgeregt durch die überraschenden Nachrichten. Er stand auf und tigerte einmal im Kreis herum, wobei seine braunen, wirr durcheinander gestrubbelten Harre sich leicht in der Zugluft wiegten.

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass Harry Potter ohne seine Freunde eigentlich rein gar nichts zustande bringt." kam es mit regelrecht monotoner Stimme aus einer Ecke des Raumes, wo Gideon ein Gespräch mit einem Gemälde geführt hatte, ehe er sich nun ebenfalls dem Geschehen zuwandte.  
"Also, stellt euch mal nicht so an und tut so als Stünde uns der Weltuntergang bevor. Der Junge wird eher wieder zurück sein, als es mir lieb ist.", fügte er schnaubend hinzu und fuhr sich durch die hellbraunen, langen, Haare.

Lewis sah zu Gideon herüber. Diese Arroganz war schier unermesslich. Arrogant und egoistisch. Gepaart mit einer unglaublichen Überheblichkeit...  
Lewis konnte es manchmal nicht fassen, aber Gideon hatte schon oft mehr als gute Arbeit geleistet. Deshalb hatte Lewis es sich angewöhnt die Kommentare des anderen zu überhören. Aber heute:

"Egal wie kurz seine Reise sein mag. Sie wird verheerende Folgen haben!"

Und genau diese Folgen wollte Harry gleich am nächsten Morgen in Angriff nehmen. Nach einem leichten Frühstück machte er sich nämlich erneut auf den Weg in Richtung Grimmauldplatz. Denn während des Frühstücks hatte er beschlossen sich als erstes das Medaillon zu holen. Es war recht leicht an ran zu kommen und auch leicht zu vernichten. Zumindest im Vergleich zum Rest.

Vor der Tür des Hauses konzentrierte er sich. Normalerweise reagierten die Schutzzauber auf ihn und ließen ihn einfach so eintreten. Allerdings war er in seiner Zeit auch der Besitzer, dank Sirius Testament. Die Schutzzauber hatten sich auf ihn übertragen, doch hier würde er sie wohl brechen müssen. Nur gut, dass er in seiner Zeit sich mit ihnen vertraut gemacht hatte, als er sie etwas erweitert hatte. Das kam ihm nun zu Gute, dennoch brachte er eine geschlagene halbe Stunde bis die Tür sich öffnen ließ, ohne das er eine der Fallen auslöste.

Vor ihm tat sich ein dunkler Flur auf durch den Stabwolken waberten. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke und wiegten sich im Luftzug, den Harry mit der Tür ausgelöst hatte. Stumm stellte er fest, dass Molly und die anderen damals wohl schon eine Menge vorarbeite geleistet hatten, ehe er hier her gekommen war.

Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in der Magengegend breit, als der 20-jährige das Haus betrat und leise die Tür schloss. Er wurde tatsächlich nervös. Etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Seine Nervosität war in den letzten Jahren immer mehr einer kalten Wut auf Voldemort gewichen. Eine Wut, die ihn irgendwie gleichgültig hatte werden lassen. Nicht das er bereit gewesen wäre grundlos zu töten, aber seine Hemmschwelle dunkle Magie anzuwenden war mit der Zeit immer tiefer gesunken. Jetzt auf einmal dieses leichte Kribbeln zu spüren tat irgendwie gut, auch wenn es total bescheuert war grade jetzt so zu empfinden.

Mit einem einfachen Schwenker seiner Hand ließ er die Öllampen aufflackern, bereute es aber praktisch sofort. Kaum das es richtig hell war kreischte Sirius Mutter los, beschimpfte ihn auf das Übelste und schrie dabei so laut, dass es Harry in den Ohren Weh tat. Er brauchte sogar einen Moment, um sich von diesem Schock zu erholen, ehe er seinen Stab schwang und die „Sabberhexe" mit dem gleichen Schalldichten Vorhang bedeckte wie er es in seiner Zeit auch getan hatte. Andernfalls wäre das aufdrehen der Stereoanlage auch kaum möglich gewesen.

„Wir sollten echt einen Weg finden das Ding los zu werden", brummte Harry und sah sich suchend um. Kreacher war sicher nicht weit, nicht nach diesem Lärm. Andererseits… sie kannten sich nicht, und noch war Sirius sein Herr. Ohne dessen Erlaubnis konnte er das Haus nicht verlassen. Und das Bild würde ihm diese Anweisung kaum geben. Dennoch juckt es Harry schon in den Fingern, diesen durchgedrehten Hauself den dürren Hals umzudrehen. Nur als kleine Rückversicherung, sollte irgendwas schief gehen und er es nicht schaffen. Dann würde Sirius trotz allem Überleben.

Leider tat Kreacher ihm nicht den gefallen ihm in die Quere zu kommen. Unbehelligt konnte Harry den Salon im ersten Stock betreten. Hier stand die Luft und es roch muffig; eine dicke Staubschicht lag auf allem. Bei Merlin dankte er Dobby dafür, dass dieser etwas von seinem Job verstand.

Es war wirklich kaum zu ertragen aber er musste ja nicht lange bleiben.

Das Medaillon war dieses Mal schnell gefunden. Es lag in einem alten Schrank neben anderen glänzenden Dingen die mit dem Wappen der Blacks versehen waren. Harrys erstes Problem waren allerdings einige Schutzzauber, die Voldemort darüber gelegt hatte. Diese mussten erst mal beseitigt werden, sonst würde die Vernichtung ziemlich nach hinten losgehen, so wie beim ersten Mal als Harry sofort versucht hatte ihn zu sprengen: Eine gewaltige Druckwelle hatte ihn hart gegen eine Wand geschleudert und fast eine Woche in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt. Durch diese Aktion hatte er sich fast den Schädel eingeschlagen und eine Standpauke hatte er sich anschließend auch noch von Hermine und Ginny anhören dürfen. Und was für eine; so wütend hatte nicht mal Ron seine Schwester je erlebt.

Schnell schloss Harry die Augen um diese Bilder zu vertreiben. Ginny… seine Ginny. Merlin, was würde er drum geben, wenn sie jetzt hier sein könnte? Wenn sie bei ihm sein könnte, um alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Der Bastard der sie ermordet hatte konnte wirklich froh sein, dass Harry ihn nicht gefunden hatte. Er hätte ihm vermutlich das letzte bisschen Verstand rausgefoltert.

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen", befahl er sich schließlich selbst und richtete seine Konzentration auf das Medaillon das Slytherin einst gehört hatte. Eine Stunde werkelte er an den Schutzzaubern, zog sogar noch mal das ein oder andere Buch aus dem Hause zu rate ehe er soweit war. Das Schmuckstück legte er auf den Boden, etwa in der Mitte es Raumes. Harry selbst ging zur Tür und schloss die Augen.

Einige Male atmete er tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf die Magie, die in ihm wohnte. Er fühlte das leichte Kribbeln, dass durch seine Adern floss und ihm die Möglichkeit gab, den Gesetzen der Natur zu trotzen. Und dann sammelte er sie. Sammelte sie in seiner rechten Hand. Sein Zauberstab fing an leichte funken zu sprühen und ein lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

Drei Jahre hartes Training in Disziplin und Konzentration hatte es ihn gekostet so weit zu kommen. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass dies das Ende war. Denn wenn er den Aussagen seiner Freunde glauben schenkte, war das Brennen der Luft grade mal halb so stark wie dass, was der Schulleiter verursachte wenn er seine ganze Magie ausspielte. Für drei Jahre war es aber schon verdammt weit.

Dann sprach Harry einen der stärksten Vernichtungszauber, den er auf Lager hatte und ein blendendweißes Licht schoss auf das Medaillon zu, welches bei der ersten Berührung unter einem berstenden Knall in Tausend Teile zerbarst die selbst der beste Reparo nicht mehr würde zusammenfügen können. Nach der Druckwelle, die Harry gegen die Tür gedrückt hatte, folgte eine Welle der Magie. Purer dunkler Magie unter der Harry auf die Knie fiel und nach Luft schnappte. Einige Minuten saß er so da, darum bemüht nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

Die schwarze Magie hatte ihn eingehüllt. Sie war zum greifen nah gewesen. Harry wusste, dass es einen Zauber gab, mit dem man freigesetzte magische Kraft aufnehmen konnte. Hohe Magie, tiefschwarz und mehr als verboten, denn sie konnte den Charakter korrumpieren. Vor allem wenn die Magie, die man damit aufnahm dunklen Ursprungs war. Dennoch fühlte Harry sich einen Moment lang versucht diesen Zauber einmal zu probieren. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Magie verbraucht, und dieser lechzte danach wieder aufgefüllt zu werden. Aber Harry beherrschte sich und ließ seinen Zauberstab in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Dann kam er, wenn auch etwas mühsam, wieder auf die Füße und kontrollierte noch mal ob auch wirklich alles von dem Horkrux vernichtet worden war. Nicht, dass irgendwer ihm darüber auf die Schliche kommen konnte. Doch es war wirklich nichts mehr davon übrig. Nicht einmal mehr feiner, goldener Stab. Er hatte das Medaillon scheinbar in Nichts auflösen lassen.

Langsamen Schrittes verließ er das Haus und disapparierte aus der Seitenstraße. Die Schutzzauber hatten sich mit dem Verschlusszauber von selbst wieder aufgebaut, also musste er sich darum keine Gedanken machen. Wenn irgendwer diesen Magieausbruch kontrollieren ging, würde der erst mal reichlich zu tun haben.

Zurück im Hotel nahm er dann erst Mal einen Schlaftrank zu sich. Nicht grade der richtige Weg, aber so ausgebrannt wie er sich fühlte würde er nicht klar denken können und wer nicht klar dachte machte Fehler. Und Fehler konnte er sich nicht erlauben.


	7. Unbemerkt bemerkt

Und weil es so schon ist, und wir auf allen Seiten gleichweit seinwollen, hier auch schon das nchste Chap.

Viel Spaß

Tiyome und Imo

6. Unbemerkt bemerkt

Kingsley Shacklebold war ein hochgewachsener kräftig gebauter Mann von dunkler Hautfarbe. Er war Auror und hatte seit einem Jahr die Aufgabe den entflohenen Massenmörder Sirius Black wieder einzufangen. Eine Aufgabe die ihm mehr und mehr als unmöglich erschien; war dieser Mann doch so gut wie gar nicht zu finden. Weder nach seiner Flucht aus Askaban, noch nach seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts. Wie ihm beides gelungen war, wusste auch keiner. Aber genau das machte ihn ja noch gefährlicher.

Die Tür zu Shacklebolds Büro wurde mit einem Mal ruckartig aufgerissen und ein junger Mann stolperte keuchend rein. „Starke magische Energie… im Grimmauldplatz. Grade eben… festgestellt."

Kingsley war sofort auf den Beinen. Er brauchte nicht fragen, oder in die Akte vor ihm sehen um zu wissen, dass der Grimmauldplatz 12 das Elternhaus von Sirius Black gewesen war.

Eiligst rief er einige Kollegen zusammen und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg. Nur zehn Minuten nach dieser Nachricht vor der Tür zu dem großen dunklen Kasten. Die Verschlusszauber waren ein leichtes, eigentlich zu leicht für einen Flüchtigen Verbrecher der irgendwas Großes hier anstellte. Allein das ließ Shacklebolt schon ahnen das auch dies ein Schuss in den Ofen sein würde.

Und nach einer dreistündigen Suche hatte sich das auch bestätigt: Abgesehen von einem Brandfleck im Salon, und den Restspuren einer tatsächlich verdammt großen magischen Entladung, die wohl schwarzmagischen Ursprung hatte, war nichts gefunden worden.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mal wieder unverrichteter Dinge ins Büro zurück zu gehen und erneut einen Bericht über sein Versagen in die eh schon viel zu Dicke Akte des ersten und bis jetzt einzigen Askabanflüchtlings anzufügen.

Als er zurück in sein Büro kam, fand er dort eine junge Frau sitzen, die er nicht wirklich erwartet hatte. Es war seine junge Kollegin Nymphadora Tonks.

Tonks hatte kurz nach Kingsleys verschwinden mitbekommen, dass dieser wie von von einem Schnatz getroffen das Ministerium verlassen hatte.  
Nun, da der Mann ihr Ausbilder gewesen war, machte Tonks das natürlich neugierig, weshalb er so schier überstürzt abgehauen war.  
Deshalb hatte sie sich in dessen Büro niedergelassen und hatte geduldig gewartet; auch wenn diese Geduld doch ziemlich an ihren Nerven genagt hatte; aber momentan hatte sie eh nichts zu tun, was sie nicht auch später erledigen konnte.  
Als der Mann dann den Raum betrat, sah sie zu ihm und stand lächelnd zu Begrüßung auf. "' warn ja schneller weg, als dass irgendwer gucken konnte", sagte sie freundlich.

Kingsley lächelte. „Wenn man die Chance hat, endlich Sirius Black zu erwischen, muss man schnell sein", erklärte er und ließ sich auf seinen Platz nieder. „Was wolltest du denn von mir?"

Tonks zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Und? Erfolgreich gewesen...?", fragte sie langsam und ohne auf die ihr gestellte Frage zu antworten.

„Leider nicht", erklärte Kingsley. „Abgesehen von einem Brandfleck im Salon war der Grimmauldplatz vollkommen leer. Ich hab keinen Schimmer, was diese starke Magie ausgelöst haben könnte. Und, wenn es Black war, wohin er geflohen sein könnte." Er ließ deutlich mit anklingen das er deswegen alles andere als begeistert war.

Tonks wiederum war erleichtert darüber, ließ es sich natürlich nicht anmerken.  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem ehemaligen Auftraggeber wusste sie genau, dass Sirius erstens unschuldig war, in allen Anklagepunkten, und zweitens war Sirius ihr Cousin, gehörte somit zur Familie und Tonks wäre alles andere als erfreut gewesen, wenn es Kingsley endlich gelungen wäre den mutmaßlichen Massenmörder zu schnappen.  
"Dann war der plötzliche Aufbruch also umsonst..?", fragte sie und ließ sogar etwas wie Mitgefühl in ihrer Stimme klingen. "Ich war nun mal überrascht gewesen, dass du auf einmal so überstürzt das Ministerium verlassen hast. Aber ich hätte mir ja denken können, weshalb."

Kingsley seufzte nur. „Hören wir auf über Black zu reden. Das gibt nur Magengeschwüre. Was kann ich für dich tun. Du bist doch nicht nur hergekommen, um zu sehen, warum ich so schnell aus dem Stab gemacht habe. Oder hast du etwa nicht genug zu tun?"

"Doch, eigentlich schon. Ich meine, es kommt nicht allzuhäufig vor dass du so urplötzlich verschwindest", meinte sie und grinste einmal verlegen, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht genug zu tun hätte.  
Eigentlich hatte sie ja genug zu tun, aber es war nichts weltbewegendes, das schaffte sie mit verbundenen Augen; Ganz gleich, ob jetzt oder später.  
So wie es aussah, würde sich die Sache so oder so auf später verschieben, da Tonks es doch sehr intressierte was diese starke magische Kraft wohl ausgelöst haben könnte...

Kingsley schmunzelte, sah sie aber auch etwas argwöhnisch an. „Ich denke dann solltest du sehen, dass du wieder an deine Arbeit kommst. Nicht das noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, du hättest nicht genug zu tun", bemerkte er. „Und ich muss auch noch diesen leidigen Bericht verfassen und dann sehen wie ich Black endlich auftreibe. Er ist echt wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

"Naja, das stimmt wohl. Jetzt wo ich ja den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch verbreiten kann, kann ich ja auch gehen.", sagte Tonks und zwinkerte einmal, als Zeichen dass sie das nicht ernst meinte.  
Sie stand auf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. "Man sieht sich, Kingsley.", sagte sie noch und verschwand dann aus dem Büro des anderen.  
Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn sie Albus Dumbledore aufsuchte, schließlich gab es kaum etwas, worüber dieser nicht bescheid wusste, vielleicht wusste er ja auch etwas über die merkwürdigen Vorfälle beim Grimmauldplatz...?

Der hogwartsche Schulleiter saß derweil in seinem Büro und grübelte vor sich hin. Die Finale Runde des Trimagischen Turniers war nicht mehr fern. Und dann hatte dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende und er wusste wer seinen Schützling in diese Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Und er hoffte inständig, dass dem Jungen sein fast schon unverschämtes Glück hold blieb und sein Schutzengel sich nicht grade jetzt in den Ruhestand verabschiedete. Denn alles was er tun konnte, war Moody zu bitten ein Auge auf Harry zu haben und ihm bei dem geringsten Anzeichen eines Angriffs in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und das dann auch so, dass es nicht nach einem Eingreifen der Lehrer aussah. Es wäre fatal, wenn man ihm grade bei dem ersten Turnier seit Jahrzehnten nachsagen würde, er hätte betrogen. Das Desaster das Harry allein durch deine erzwungene Teilnahme ausgelöst hatte, reichte ihm schon mehr als genug.

Seufzend wandte er sich dann aber wieder seinen Aufgaben zu. Es gab noch mehr zu tun, als nur über die Identität des Spions zu grübeln oder sich sorgen um Harry zu machen. Immerhin hatte der die ersten zwei Aufgaben erstaunlich gut gemeistert. Und seine Freunde würden ihm sicherlich grade jetzt so einige Zauber beibringen, die ihm auch in der dritten Runde helfen würden.

Tonks hatte sich vom Ministerium aus direkt nach Hogsmeade appariert und bedachte ihre Umgebung nur kurz mit einem Blick.  
Es war höchste Zeit, dass sie Dumbledore von den Geschehnissen auf dem Grimmauldplatz erzählte.  
Auch wenn sie schon länger nicht mehr in Hogsmeade gewesen war und der Anblick sie unweigerlich in eine Art nostalgisches Gefühl warf.  
Dennoch machte sie sich unbeirrt auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Es kostete sie nicht sonderlich viel Zeit dann sie hatte die teilweise unüberschaulichen Gänge in Hogwarts durchquert und stand vor den Wasserspeiern vor Dumbledores Büro.  
Nur knapp sagte sie ihren Namen, sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte, bei Merlin, keine Lust auf große Erklärungen, sie sagte lediglich, dass sie zu Dumbledore wollte und es wichtig war.  
Es dauerte aber auch nicht lange, einige Sekunden nur, bis der Speier sie vorbei ließ.  
Ohne großartig nachzudenken stürmte sie regelrecht in das Büro hinein. Etwas aus der Puste und auch mit einem leichten Hauch von Panik blieb sie im Büro stehen und hatte Dumbledore noch gar nicht angesehen, als es auch schon kam: "Albus...", zwischenzeitlich schnappte sie nach Luft, "... am Grimmauldplatz wurde starke... magische Kraft ausgelöst.", sagte sie, immer noch nicht wirklich wieder bei normalem Atem.

Albus Dumbledore, der doch sehr überrascht darüber war, wer ihn denn um diese Zeit besuchte zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beschwor dann erst mal einen Stuhl.

„Nun setz dich erst Mal Nymphadora und komm wieder zu Atem. Und dann erzählst du mir ganz in Ruhe was passiert ist", bat der Schulleiter und beschwor auch noch ein Glas Wasser für seinen Gast.

Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht verstanden hatte, aber er wusste genau, dass der eigentlich Hausbesitzer nicht daran schuld sein konnte.

Tonks ließ sich dann auch auf dem Stuhl, gegenüber von Dumbledore sinken und hielt für einen Moment inne, um auch wirklich wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Von dem Glas Wasser nahm sie still Notiz, aber auch wenn sie grad wirklich das verlangen dazu hatte etwas zu trinken - schließlich war sie regelrecht nach Hogwarts gehetzt - so rührte sie das Glas vorerst nicht an.  
Nach einer kurzen Weile holte sie einmal Luft und sagte dann: "Also, eigentlich war ich mit eigenen Sachen beschäftigt. Aber dann habe ich mitbekommen, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt urplötzlich aus seinem Büro verschwunden war. Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass er es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat Sirius zu finden und ihn für seine Verbrechen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.", erzählte sie und betonte 'Verbrechen' leicht sarkastisch. "Also hab ich mich in Shacklebolds Büro gesetzt und gewartet, weil ich so meine Ahnung hatte, denn es gibt ja kaum einen anderen Grund dass er das Büro so überstürzt verlässt, als die Chance Sirius irgendwie zu schnappen. Als er dann wieder zurück gekommen war... naja, da sagte er mir, dass im Grimmauldplatz nunmal sehr starke magische Kräfte frei gesetzt wurden...", kurz hielt sie inne. "Sirius ist nicht dumm. Ich bezweifel sehr stark, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat, aber dennoch beunruhigt mich der Gedanke dass irgendjemand dort herum schleicht und... irgendwelche kaum zu definierenden Tätigkeiten ausübt. Shacklebold sagte, er habe niemanden dort getroffen, er hat nur einen großen Brandfleck dort aufgefunden..."

„Jemand in unserem Haus?" keifte ein Bild. „Ein unbefugter betritt das Anwesen der Blacks? Wie dumm ist mein letzter Nachfahre eigentlich! Ist er so seltendämlich nicht mal sein erbe Ordnungsgemäß zu sichern?

Albus hol diesen….

„Phineas", sagte Dumbledore laut und brachte damit das Bild zum schweigen. Kurz funklenten sich der frühere Schulleiter und der amtierende an, aber dann gab das Bild nach.

„Ich geh und versuch rauszufinden wer es war", knurrte der Mann und verließ sein Portrait.

„Eine Weise Entscheidung", stimmte Dumbledore zu und sah dann Tonks in die Augen. „Ich versichere dir, Sirius war es nicht. Er ist weit weg von London und hasst seine Familie viel zu sehr, alsdass er dort hingehen würde. Freiwillig. Zudem hat er im Moment auch ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, als sich mit irgendwelchen Ritualen auseinander zu setzten", erkläre er der jungen Frau die zeitgleich Sirius Cousine war, und eine der ersten die er von dessen Unschuld hatte überzeugen können.

„Allerdings gebe ich dir Recht. Es ist besorgniserregend das dort einfach jemand eindringen kann und Rituale oder ähnliches durchführt. Halt Augen und Ohren offen, ob dir noch mehr solcher Begebenheiten zu Ohren kommen, aber lass dich bitte nicht erwischen."

Unweigerlich war Tonks Blick zu dem keifenden Bild gewandert und eigentlich brachte sie die dessen Ärger doch leicht zum Schunzeln, auch wenn die Situation nicht zum lachen war.  
"Eigentlich hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass zumindest du mir irgendetwas darüber sagen könntest...", murmelte Tonks und realisierte gar nicht dass sie ihren Gegenüber einfach so duzte. "Aber es ist zumindest schonmal beruhigend, dass ich ganz ausschließen kann, dass es Sirius gewesen sein könnte. Nicht, dass ich es je wirklich zur Rate gezogen hätte, aber wenn man es Schwarz auf Weiß gesagt bekommt, ist es doch besser..."

„Ich verstehe dich vollkommen, Nymphadora. Und genau aus diesem Grund sollten wir beide das für uns behalten. Harry könnte sonst auf die Idee kommen das sein Pate etwas Dummes macht um ihm zu helfen. Und er hat wirklich genug andere Sorgen, als sich auch noch darüber unnötig Gedanken machen zu müssen", bat der Schulleiter und sah der Frau dabei über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg tief in die Augen.

"Bei Merlin, ich werde es natürlich niemanden erzählen.", sagte Tonks bekräftigend. Niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen irgendetwas davon zu sagen, zu irgendjemanden, ausser halt Dumbledore.  
Aber Tonks wusste wirklich nicht ob sie jetzt beruhigt darüber sein sollte, dass selbst Dumbledore nicht einen leisen Schimmer hatte, wer es gewesen sein konnte.  
"Wie sieht es denn im Moment um Harry aus? Hat er sich gut geschlagen?", fragte sie intressiert. Sie hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass Harry aus unerklärlichen Gründen für das Trimagische Turnier qualifiziert wurde aber des weitere war sie mehr oder weniger zu beschäftigt gewesen um sich damit zu befassen.  
Andererseits: "Vielleicht... hat es ja irgendetwas damit zu tun... ich meine: Harry wird auf einmal in das Turnier geschickt... und auf einmal passieren auf dem anwesen der Blacks merkwürdige Dinge."

„Harry hält sich sehr gut, aber wir haben immer noch eine Runde zu überstehen. Ich bin erst wirklich erleichtert, wenn wir die ebenso gut hinter uns gebracht haben wie die anderen beiden. Und es wäre in der Tat möglich dass diese Geschehnisse zusammenhängen. Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern und der Sache mal nachgehen", versicherte der alte Schulleiter, einen Blick in Richtung des Portraits von Phineas werfend. Doch der war noch nicht wieder zurück.

"Das ist gut zu hören.", sagte Tonks mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Sie hoffte wirklich dass bald neue Informationen da waren. Jeder hätte es gewesen sein können. Es würde allgemein schonmal von erfreulicher Nachricht sein, wenn fest stand dass es nicht eventuell irgendein Todesser gewesen war.  
Aber allzu lange konnte sie ja auch nicht mehr bleiben. Auch wenn ihre Arbeit nicht sonderlich schwer war, so hatte sie diese zu erledigen und es war ja schon eine Menge Zeit verstrichen.

„Es war jemand im Haus", berichtete Phineas ohne groß auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Walburga hat ihn kurz gesehen. Er war groß, schlank, kräftig gebaut und hatte kurze schwarze Haare.

Hat ihr gleich ne Gardine verpasst und im Salon hängen keine Bilder. Aber der Hauself meinte da wäre einiges an Magie gewesen. Dieses undankbare Stück Dreck war zu feige um nachsehen zu gehen. Hat sich lieber in seiner Behausung verkrochen."

„Danke Phineas", erklärte Albus Dumbledore ruhig aber streng und legte dann die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass er nachdachte.

Tonks nickte Phineas ebenfalls einmal dankend zu und sah dann zu Dumbledore. Sie für ihren Teil konnte sich auf die Beschreibung fürs erste kein Bild machen und deshalb schwieg sie, dachte ebenfalls nach, aber kam zu keinem Ergebnis, weil die Beschreibung doch wirkich auf jeden zweiten passen könnte...

Albus Dumbledore dagegen hatte durchaus eine Idee auf wen diese Beschreibung zutraf. Und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Harry Potter eines Tages ein durchaus mächtiger Zauberer werden konnte.

Und genau da lag für ihn das Problem: werden konnte. Denn auch wenn Harry viel Talent hatte und auch schon jetzt in der Lage war Magie zu vollbringen die sonst nur Erwachsene zustande brachten, noch war er nicht so weit. Zumindest konnte er nicht das an Magie erzeugen was das Ministerium als mächtig bezeichnete.

Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Harry den Vormittag auf dem Schloss verbracht hatte. Und er hätte nur mit Hilfe von Sirius nach London kommen können. Und so verrückt war Sirius nicht. Er wusste um die Gefahr die um sie lauerte und würde sein Patenkind niemals aus der Sicherheit des Schlosses bringen. Um nichts in der Welt würde Sirius Black riskieren, dass dem Sohn seines besten Freundes etwas zustieß.

„Nun… das ist nicht wirklich viel. Wir sollten das einfach weiter im Auge behalten und ich werde mal sehen, was ich dort finde. Vielleicht kommt mir vor Ort ja noch eine Idee", schlug Dumbledore vor um die Junge Frau vor ihm zu beruhigen ohne dass sie seine Gedanken erfuhr. Das würde nur all zu viel aufsehen erregen.

Sichtlich erleichtert nickte Tonks einmal.  
"Das ist gut...", meinte sie leicht murmelnd.  
Zu wissen dass Albus Daubledore sich der Sache annahm, war wirklich eine gute Nachricht.  
"Also... ich werde zusehen, dass ich mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringe. Wenn sich nichts weiteres, in diese Richtung ergibt... naja, vielleicht ist es besser so."  
Mit den Worten stand sie dann auf. "Ich habe noch einige Dinge im Ministerium zu erledigen. also, wenn es sonst nichts gibt was von besonderer Bedeutung ist, dann mache ich mich jetzt wieder auf den Weg."

„Tu das Nymphadora. Ich werde dich auf dem laufenden halten", versicherte der alte Mann lächelnd, während er sich geistig schon mal auf ein Gespräch mit Minerva Mcgonagall, Alastor Moody und Severus Snape einrichtete, sobald er sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte was dort vorgefallen war.

"Vielen Dank.", gab sie noch von sich, bevor sie das Büro mit schnellen Schritten verließ.  
Doch auch wärend sie wieder auf dem Weg ins Ministerium war, musste sie weiter darüber nachdenken. Irgendwie war alles mehr als merkwürdig.  
Warum sollte jemand einfach so im Grimmauldplatz einbrechen und dort irgendein Ritual, oder sonst etwas, verrichten?  
In Gedanken schloß sie dann aber ersteinmal damit ab, schließlich hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass er sich darum kümmerte.

Und das tat Albus auch. Er schickte Sirius eine Nachricht das sie sich umgehend treffen müssen und ließ sich dann von ihm nach London führen. Sicher war das verdammt gefährlich. Aber er hatte keinerlei interesse daran, sich mit den Schutzzaubern von Phineas und seinen Nachkommen auseinander setzen zu müssen.

Sirius Black war über das was er erfuhr mehr als geschockt, ebenso geschockt wie er über die Bitte war sein verhasstes Elternhaus zu betreten. Aber er gab nach und folgte dem alten Mann. Doch viel zu sehen gab es nicht. Nur einen kreisrunden Brandfleck im Salon, für den die alte Sabberhexe, sie sich seine Mutter schimpfen durfte, den Verantwortlichen vermutlich zum Mond gehext hätte. Und ob irgendwas fehlte konnte er auch nicht sagen. Zu lang war er nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Drei Stunden später saß Sirius wieder in seiner Höhle, und grübelte darüber nach was da in seinem Haus vorgefallen war.


End file.
